A Tale of Christmas Woe
by Barcardivodka
Summary: Personal problems and difficult cases start to isolate Tony from the rest of the team.
1. Chapter 1

**A TALE OF CHRISTMAS WOE**

Tony sat in shocked silence staring at his television screen not seeing the images on it. He felt his very soul being ripped out of him, the pain in his chest seeming to intensify with each breath. He raised his hand to his chest rubbing at the pain, he tore his gaze away from the television to look down, he was surprised there was no blood, surely such pain would have involved blood. He looked back up at the screen and rewound the DVD to the place his life had fallen apart and pressed play.

_"……. and thank you all so much for coming today, a special day like this deserves family and friends. Lastly I would like to thank Anton for organising this wonderful surprise party. I don't know what I would have done without him these past few years, he has followed the DiNozzo tradition of becoming a fine businessman and will be my worthy successor in a few years time. I would have hoped that if I had ever had a son, he would have been as worthy as Anton. Thank you."_

Tony watched again as his family stood and applauded his fathers speech, whistles and good natured comments being thrown out over the noise of the applause. He turned the television off, silence descending his apartment. He felt unaccustomed tears burn the back of his eyes, "If I had ever had a son," the pain flared in his chest again, taking his breath away. His father had disowned him when he turned 18 and had made his own plans to go to Ohio State instead of Harvard to study business as his father had demanded, his extended family had followed suit cutting off all contact, letters and cards returned unopened, phone calls disconnected. They had stuck to the powerful, rich, head of DiNozzo Corporation and had turned their backs on the penniless, disowned son. Tony had thought that had hurt, but to hear his own father deny his very existence was excruciating. He realised then that Anthony DiNozzo no longer existed; he had no family, no heritage. He had been erased. He was nothing. He was nobody.

* * *

Tony lent back into the couch the pain almost overwhelming him. He had gotten use to getting by without his family and when the DVD had arrived with a note from Anton he had been overcome with curiosity and excitement dropping everything to watch it, and then his world had crumbled away. 

He stood up, picked up his keys, gun and badge and slipped on his coat; he turned off the lights and left his apartment.

Tony looked at the photograph of Midshipman Paul Martinez, a young man with a bright future ahead who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tony sighed as he continued putting all the reports of the investigation into Martinez's murder into order so that the case could be filed.

The last couple of weeks had been brutally busy, the hours long, they had caught three cases one straight after the other. At first Tony hadn't minded the hectic pace; it gave him no time to think of his personal problems. The first two had been solved, the third was about to go into storage as unsolved.

The first two cases were frustrating for Tony. The first involved naval cadets hacking into sensitive information, the second involved blackmail of a Naval Decoder via the internet. It was all Greek to Tony. McGee and Abbey were in their element. They had explained to him, Gibbs and Kate what they were doing, how they were doing it and why, Abbey speaking slightly more English than McGee. Gibbs was happy with their explanation as long as it was getting them closer to a suspect and a solved case. Kate had shown a surprising knowledge of computers and had asked questions about this and that until she understood what Abby and McGee were doing. That left Tony, the Senior Field Agent, feeling like a dumb arse. Gibbs was the respected leader and his orders would be followed without question even if he didn't understand the ins and outs of computers. Kate was given respect for asking questions and learning more, Tony was the jock, they didn't expect him to understand or to want to understand.

Tony had realised the day McGee had joined the team that his computing skills would be a valuable asset. He also realised that one day Gibbs would cut him loose, hopefully to start a team of his own, or more probably to work on his own assignment. But Tony wanted his own team, one day, in a few years and to be a good team leader and to earn their respect he would need to understand the tools they had at hand to investigate. He would have to learn about technology, he wouldn't need to be an expert in it but he would need to understand it.

He had enrolled on a course at night school, they ran the same class at NCIS but Tony didn't want it known that he was trying to learn just in case he failed and so far he was. In fairness to himself he had only managed to attend half of the classes. The tutor had been kind once finding out that Tony was a Federal Agent and kept irregular hours and would give him notes and tips of everything he had missed. He had even brought a copy of "Computers for Dummies" to try in vain to understand. He hadn't even made it to chapter three; he refused to turn a page until he fully understood it. He had hoped he could learn from McGee and Abbey on the sly as they worked on the cases. He would stand at the back of the lab with a note pad taking notes as they and Kate talked, intending to understand it once he got more time. They never questioned his note taking, he guessed they assumed he was goofing with something else, but every time Gibbs came into the lab and saw him leaning against the counter jotting things down he would send him out on a task. To search a suspect house, to bag and tag a crime scene, to bring in a suspect, he was the brawn not the brain.

Then they had tagged a case Tony could identity with, young Martinez had got himself shot three times. No computers involved but a good old fashion cold blooded murder, this Tony knew like the back of his hand. Gibbs had even let him take the lead and it was the one case they failed to solve. The ballistics matched the bullets pulled from Martinez to guns used in several other murders in and an around the area, all the other murder victims had been from rival gangs, a vicious gang war was taking place in the area. An investigation into Martinez found no gang ties, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and there were no suspects. He and Gibbs had rattled the cage of both gangs but got nowhere. The case was unsolved.

It all made Tony feel pretty useless. The memories of his fathers speech and his lonely childhood had welled up, he had developed a desperate need to prove to Gibbs that he was still a worthy team member but he was thwarted at every turn. He hadn't understood the first two investigations well enough to see where they were heading and the third case just seemed to point a large cosmic arrow at him spelling out "loser". Kate and McGee had teased and insulted him as usual, but he just couldn't muster the effort to bite back and their continued jives had started to hurt.

The whack on the back of his head shocked him back into awareness, his hand automatically reaching for where his gun would normally be, he looked up to ascertain the threat and saw Gibbs glaring at him.

"DiNozzo, you done with the Martinez file?" Gibbs growled.

Tony looked down at the file and closed it. "Sure boss." He handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs paused, "You happy with it?" he asked.

Tony smiled. "Sure boss." he repeated.

Gibbs moved away from the desk file in hand, frowning.

Tony resisted the urge to rub the back of his head, Gibbs slap had hurt. He ignored Kate's smirk. He started to tidy his desk putting his own notes of the cases in order. He saw from the corner of his eye Gibbs sit down at his desk and start to flip through the folder.

Just great, Tony thought, he had struggled with the first two reports to get them in order and to reference them correctly, the techno-babble of McGee and Kate's reports making it difficult for him to understand which, equally techno heavy, forensic report he should reference it too. Gibbs had taken them with out comment and hadn't looked at them. But the one report Tony was confident with, he was going to go over with a fine tooth comb. Probably because I couldn't solve it, he thought sourly. Gibbs phone rang.

"DiNozzo, gas the truck, Kate get Ducky, McGee get the gear, we've got a dead Captain."

* * *

Tony just couldn't believe it as he tried desperately to control his unscheduled tumble down the snowy slope, the Captains mangled car proving a handy but extremely painful brake as his back slammed into. He sat there dazed for a few seconds before scrambling up like a startled rabbit and started to pick up the contents of the damaged evidence case that had enjoyed the same tumble as himself. 

"Are you alright Tony?" Ducky asked as he made a slower and more dignified descent down the slope.

"Never better Ducky" Tony replied as he grabbed the last of the equipment that had escaped the case. "Better get a new case, this one's contaminated."

"DiNozzo" Gibbs growled down the slope. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah, sorry boss, I slipped," DiNozzo called back up. He could make out Kate and McGee trying not to laugh.

"Get back up here now, Kate, measurements and sketches, McGee photos, bag and tag," Gibbs ordered.

DiNozzo scrambled back up the slope lugging the damaged evidence case behind him, he met Kate and McGee as he was half way up making their way sure footed towards the crime scene.

"Dead man walking" McGee smirked. Kate laughed. Tony made no comment back.

He was nearly at the top when he met Gibbs making his way down.

"DiNozzo, check the road for evidence, do the interviews with the witnesses, co-ordinate with the local LEO's," Gibbs ordered. "And try and keep upright."

Tony cringed, he took another step and felt himself start to slip, he desperately reached out with his left hand to try and grab something, only to find a long forgotten, but still sharp piece of barbed wire fence that tore at the palm of his hand as he steadied himself.

Oh yeah, he thought to himself as he looked down at his bloody hand, this week gets better and better. He stuck his hand in his coat pocket to stop the blood from dripping on the ground and contaminating the crime scene. He walked to the back of the truck and with a sudden savage fury threw the broken case inside; he yanked out the first aid kit and cleaned his hand up. The wounds wouldn't stop bleeding so he was forced to wrap a bandage around it; he then slipped on his evidence gloves covering the bandage and went to do as Gibbs had ordered.

Two hours later they were packing up the truck having collected all they needed, Ducky and Palmer having removed the body and were packing the dead Captain into their own truck.

"DiNozzo, you wait here for the tow truck," Gibbs ordered.

"Sure boss" Tony replied, crushing down the sudden wave of self pity.

The others went and Tony was left alone besides the local LEO, to wait for the tow truck.

Tony returned to the squad room half frozen and in pain. His tumble down the slope had left his pants and coat soaked. The local LEO had taken off from the crime scene, with Tony's permission, to deal with an officer down call, leaving Tony in the dark and the cold waiting for the tow truck. His head ached, his hand burned and his knee, ankle and back just hurt. It was an effort to walk across from the elevator to his desk without limping.

He dropped his gear by his desk and was just about to flop into his chair when Gibbs voice grabbed his attention.

"Tony, what have you got?"

"Boss?" Tony questioned feeling stupid.

"On the car DiNozzo" Gibbs snapped.

"Oh, ah, nothing really boss, Abbey's going to check it over tomorrow morning for any mechanical failure and trace."

"Who did it belong too?" Gibbs questioned.

"Ah, don't know boss, I haven't run the plates yet," DiNozzo answered

"What the hell were you doing while waiting for the tow truck?" Gibbs growled.

"Boss the LEO had to leave, officer involved shooting, and I didn't get a chance to check the plates before they left." Tony explained.

"I know you know how to use your cell phone Tony," Gibbs commented not quite believing that Tony hadn't thought to phone for the information instead of the, admittedly easier way, of using the computer system in the squad car.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. "I broke it boss" he said simply

Gibbs stood up from his desk." You waited out on the side of a country road, in the dark, in the middle of winter, with no back up and no way to call for help?" he questioned.

Ah, shit hit fan time, Tony thought. "Yeah boss, but I didn't realise my cell was broken until after the LEO left."

"That's not SOP Tony, what if something had happened out there?" Gibbs said

"It was an officer involved shooting boss, I had to let the LEO go. The truck came a few minutes later."

"Tony, you're not a police officer any more, you obey NCIS SOP regardless, you understand?"

"Sure boss"

"Okay, let's call it a night we'll pick up again tomorrow," Gibbs said.

* * *

Tony grabbed his backpack, looking at his watch, 8.30 pm, he had time to make his class tonight and he needed to get away from the office for awhile, he had managed to screw up this investigation as well, he was pretty certain he was running out of time to make a good impression with Gibbs. He walked to the elevator without waiting for McGee or Kate. 

Gibbs was a bit surprised that Tony had left for the night, after the day he had had Gibbs had expected him to stay on as he normally did when things went wrong for him.

But then Tony didn't appear to be his normal self at the moment. Gibbs had noticed that he had stopped joining in the banter a few days ago, letting the others get their shots in without any come back.

Gibbs knew the cases and the workload they created had made for a very difficult couple of weeks, but Tony usual thrived in that kind of environment, and when he had totally spaced out this morning Gibbs had gotten concerned giving him a harder whack then he intended. He hadn't missed where Tony's hand had automatically gone to and Gibbs thought himself lucky that Tony's weapon was in the drawer at the time.

He looked down at the Martinez file still on his desk. He knew Tony wasn't happy with this one, but they had nothing to go on. He had flipped through the file just in case something jumped out that hadn't before. The case couldn't be solved. Sooner or later the guns would turn up and hopefully the low-life's that did the shooting with it, but until then Martinez was destined to become a cold case.

Gibbs couldn't put his finger on the exact day that Tony had seemed to withdraw into himself; there was a desperation about him that troubled Gibbs. During the first two cases he had sent Tony out as often as he could to get him away from all the techno crap that had been floating about, thinking it better for Tony to have some action then go brain dead. But that hadn't seem to help, Tony seemed to become more …… isolated.

"Hi Gibbs" a voice called.

Gibbs looked up and smiled at Jake Hudson, a fellow team leader.

"What kind I do for you Jake?"

"Gibbs, I don't mean to speak out of turn, but …." he paused. Dare he say it, he didn't know Gibbs that well, only by reputation and he knew there was a good possibility that Gibbs may will rip him a new one for what he was about to say, but Tony was a good friend, he didn't deserve to be treated that way, "making Tony work every holiday is pretty low."

"You what!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Oh yeah, dead man walking. "Tony's working this Christmas, he worked last Christmas too, he worked Thanksgiving this and last and he was in all of the fourth of July weekend, I just don't think it's fair Gibbs," Hudson explained marvelling at his nerve, how Tony went face to face with Gibbs he would never know, he could feel himself sweating.

"Tony works all the holidays?" Gibbs question. "You think I make him?"

"Hell Gibbs, I don't know what to think, but it's not fair, other Agents are assuming Tony will work so they can get out of doing their stint, it not right." Hudson said.

"I didn't realise he was, there have never been any cases listed on the reports," Gibbs said, more to himself then to Hudson.

"That's just it, he catches one or two cases every holiday. It's not like he's just sitting in a nice warm office playing computer games hoping the phone doesn't ring. He passes all the cases onto the team on call, even the solved ones. He doesn't take the credit." Hudson explained.

"I'll look into it Jake, he's been doing this behind my back." Gibbs said.

"Hell, Gibbs, I don't want to get him into trouble, he's my friend, he's a damn fine Agent, I just don't want to see him burnout."

"He's not in trouble," Gibbs reassured. "I just want to get to the bottom of it."

"Fair enough," Hudson agreed. "Best go, got a suspect in interrogation."

Hudson walked out of the squad room.

* * *

Gibbs knew he had made the gravest error an investigator could make, he had assumed. He had assumed that all of his team had plans on their holidays off, especially last Christmas, no that wasn't true, he knew Kate had gone to her parents last Christmas, as had McGee, as had Abbey and Ducky had taken his mother to Scotland. He himself had had dinner with some of his old buddies from his former Marine unit, and he had known everyone's plan's because they had talked incessantly about them, except Tony, he had answered their queries with one of his own, or a smart alec reply. Gibbs had assumed that Tony would spend Christmas with family, although an only child and estranged from his father, his mother long dead, Gibbs had still assumed he would be with family, or his frat brothers, or a girlfriend, or with a girlfriend at her parents, he never assumed Tony would be alone and come into work. Tony was like a big kid, he loved attention, he seemed so animated last Christmas time, but perhaps he was feeding off the others excitement enjoying their stories of what they would be doing. 

Gibbs had even imaged Tony ripping open Christmas presents in excited haste like a 10 year old instead of, dear god, he had no idea how old Tony was, or even when his birthday was, no wait, Tony's was in November sometime, but it was December 20th and Gibbs couldn't remember Tony getting any cards or presents from his co-workers at any point during last month. He ran through the rest of the teams, McGee's was February 28th, Kate's June 3rd, Abbey's August 7th, Ducky's was October 10th and dear god, he even knew Palmers, October 15th because it was so close to Ducky's and they had all gone to dinner and Gibbs remembered that Tony had brought each and every one them a present on their birthdays, no joke or rude presents, but thoughtful presents which showed an understanding of the recipients likes and hobbies. Tony even knew Gibbs birthday, but it was never mentioned and a bottle of Jack always turned up in his bottom draw with an unsigned tag saying Happy Birthday in DiNozzo's god awful handwriting.

Gibbs pulled up Tony's NCIS file. November 11th, Tony had turned 33 over a month ago and no one had known. Gibbs felt his gut churn. Why the hell would a big kid like Tony not celebrate his birthday? He remembered Kate's birthday, Tony had been beside himself with excitement making Kate open his present as soon as she had arrived at her desk. He remembered her look of dread and apprehension as Tony made her open the present which had turned to surprise and pleasure at finding the DVDs of "Casablanca" and "Breakfast at Tiffany's". "I can't believe you haven't seen them Kate" Tony had said, "You're love them" and she had. Gibbs had threatened to shot both of them in the end as the discussion on the two films had dragged on for days.

Gibbs suddenly felt very weary. He had a lot to fix. He thought he had had known his Senior Field Agent well, a womanising, smart mouthed, attention seeking, fun loving, brilliant investigator. Except for the brilliant investigator part, Gibbs had the feeling that he had been seriously duped.


	2. Chapter 2

The painful whack to the back of his head woke him with a start, he jerked up right pushing himself from the counter promptly falling from the tall wheeled chair landing with a thump on the unforgiving floor.

"Tony, have you been messing with my equipment?" an annoyed Abby demand her face coming into view as she leant over Tony.

"Morning Abs," Tony said with a grimace, his body remembering all of its aches and pains from the previous day after its hard landing with the floor.

"What have you been messing with?" Abbey again demand as she turned her attention to her computer screens.

Tony scrambled to his feet, having to hold onto the counter top with a white knuckled grip as a sudden wave of pain shot up from his ankle, tore at his knee and took up residence in his back.

Abby was looking at him with a frown. "You okay Tony?" she asked in a gentler tone.

"Sure Abs," Tony replied as he straighten himself up with an effort and released his grip from the counter, "Sorry about your," he waved a hand at Abby's worktop "stuff, I was just trying to run a crash simulation."

"You were trying to run a virtual crash simulation, on my computer?" Abby asked in astonishment.

Tony flushed. Damn it, why did he have to fall asleep, this was going to be so damn embarrassing.

"Sorry Abs," he said, "it was just a stupid idea I had. I should have waited for you to come in."

"Why were you trying to run a simulation anyway?" Abby asked her curiosity piqued.

"The Roberts case, "seeing Abby's frown, Tony continued, "the car that went off the road yesterday afternoon," understanding lit Abby's face. "I took a look at the car this morning, the skid marks I found on the road all match the car's tyres. I thought I would try and run a simulation to see what other factors were involved."

"Such as?" Abby asked.

"Was another vehicle involved, did he swerve to miss something on the road, the temperature's been sub-zero all week perhaps he hit an ice patch and lost control," Tony summarised.

"What did you come up with?" Abby asked very much doubting that Tony had figured out how to turn everything on, let alone get into the required program.

Tony turned to the computer and wiggled the mouse, the black screen saver disappearing and the entry page to the Crash Simulator popped up.

Okay, Abby thought, so he knows more that I thought, still doubting that Tony would have been able to put all the variable equations in to run an accurate test.

"This is what I got," he said and ran the program. After it had finished Abby had to admit she was impressed the simulator had run a plausible scenario.

"Would you mind going over the information I plugged in Abs?" Tony asked. "I'm not sure I calculated everything correctly, the information I got from the Weather Bureau stumped me a bit."

To Tony's utter surprise Abby step toward him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Tony," she said breaking the hug.

"What for?" Tony asked somewhat bewildered.

"I assumed you never understood any of this Tony and for that I am truly sorry."

"That's okay Abs, I've just started to learn, and I'm not sure I got everything right," Tony said not truly believing that he had seemed to have impressed Abby.

"Okay," Abby said, as she turned to the computer, "what did you put in for the radial size?"

* * *

Gibbs walked into the squad room coffee in hand to find Kate and McGee on the phones, DiNozzo was no where to be seen. Kate finished her call.

"Where's DiNozzo?" he asked her.

"I don't know Gibbs," Kate replied. "I tried his cell, but it went straight to voicemail. I'm not sure if he picked up a new one last night."

Gibbs had just sat down and picked up the phone to ring Abby, when DiNozzo walked into view. Gibbs put the phone down and looked at his Senior Field Agent and frankly, he looked like shit. He looked like he had slept in his clothes, in fact they were the same one's he had had on yesterday, his left hand was bandaged and he seemed to be holding himself upright with a great deal of effort. He had dark circles under his eyes made all the more noticeable by his pale face.

"Where have you been DiNozzo? " Gibbs asked, he tried to make it come out gently, but it came out with his usual bark.

"Down with Abby boss" he replied. "I ……"

Abby suddenly bounced into view, cutting him off. "Morning Kate, Gibbs, McGee," She greeted cheerfully, she turned to Tony. "Do you want to tell them, or can I?"

"All yours Abs," Tony said, as he sunk gratefully into his chair.

"Tony has solved the case," Abby stated.

"Oh has he," Gibbs queried.

"He certainly has, bossman of little faith," Abby picked up the remote to the plasma. "This is a simulation Tony was working on when I came in, "McGee and Kate shared a look but remained silent. "Taking in the skid mark patterns and the road conditions yesterday afternoon, this is what happened." Abby ran the simulation.

Roberts's car was speeding along the country road, a snow storm making visibility poor, a deer suddenly came into view. Roberts reacted, he broke hard, the car slipping out of control, he wrestled with the steering wheel, the car spun, coming off the road and tumbled down the embankment. The simulation stopped.

"That could work," Kate said. "Ducky's initial report said Roberts had broken his neck, he wasn't wearing a seat belt."

"The skid mark patterns are consistent with only one set of treads," McGee added.

"And there is no evidence on the car it's self that it was in anyway forced of the road, all damage is consist with a rollover" Abby said.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs started looking over towards Tony only to find him leant back in his chair; his long legs stretched out with his feet on his desk fast a sleep, his bandaged left hand cradled against his chest.

"Kate, McGee, disprove Tony's theory." Gibbs said as he got up from his desk

"But Boss, Tony ….." McGee began.

"Abby, full forensics report on the car," Gibbs continued cutting McGee off.

"On it bossman," Abby saluted as she turned to leave the squad room.

Gibbs caught up with her when she was out of ear shot of the others.

"Abby when did Tony ask you to do the simulation?"

"He didn't Gibbs, he did it himself, I found him in my lab this morning."

"He worked on the simulation himself?" Gibbs queried.

"Yep, put all the variable equations in, he asked me to check it over, but I didn't need to change a thing."

"Huh" Gibbs grunted.

"Yeah I know, "Abby agreed, "Our Tony's been holding out on us." She started to walk away.

"Abby do you know when Tony's birthday is?" Gibbs question caught her by surprise.

"Of course," she grinned, "it's . . .………" her grinned turned into a frown as her voice faded; she looked at Gibbs in shock.

"Oh my god Gibbs, I don't know, I missed it, didn't I, why didn't you tell me?"

"We all missed it Abs," Gibbs replied.

Abby looked over at the still sleeping Tony. "Oh no."

* * *

Gibbs walked back into the squad room, he was just about to walk past his desk when the phone rang, he picked it up barked "Gibbs" listened for several seconds and then hung it back up, he walked up to DiNozzo's desk.

"Tony," he addressed the still sleeping man. Kate and McGee stared with horrid fascination waiting for Gibbs to blow as Tony slept, their expressions turned to shock as Gibbs gently shook Tony's shoulder waking him up.

Tony opened his eyes as the gentle shaking woke him, he looked into the face of his boss, he immediately sat upright taking his feet off his desk.

"Boss" he croaked as his damaged ankle and knee protested the interruption in their rest and let their displeasure be known. Tony had to fight to keep the pain from his face.

"Tony, get an update from Ducky, I'll be with the Director." Gibbs said, as he carried on out of the squad room and up the stairs

"Sure Boss," Tony said to his departing back.

"Tony, you okay, you look like crap," Kate asked, concern starting to gnaw at her.

"I'm fine Katie," Tony said automatically as he headed for the elevator.

* * *

"Good morning Tony, "Ducky greeted as he turned to see who had entered autopsy.

"Morning Ducky," Tony returned "Gibbs wants to know what you have on Roberts?"

"I've just done the X-rays," Ducky replied as he turned towards the light screen, "various factures, cause of death would appear to be a broken neck. I'll know more when I get a look inside."

"Injuries consistent with the type of accident he was in?" Tony asked.

"Most certainly, the fractures and bruising indicate he was in the car when it crashed and that he wasn't wearing a seat belt." Ducky replied, "It reminds me of a case I attended in London, or was it Oxford?" Ducky pondered for a moment. "Oxford, yes defiantly Oxford, it was on the Magdalen Bridge, a beautiful example of ………." Ducky paused in is ramblings as he turned from the light screen and for the first time caught a good look at Tony, his trained medical eye not missing a thing and not liking what it saw.

"Tony, are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine Ducky," Tony automatically said.

"The others may well take that at face value Anthony, but you can't fool me, besides the obvious bandage you're fingers are swollen, you're pale," he reached up and touched Tony's forehead, "and clammy to the touch, which would indicate that your hand is infected, and your back and left leg are painful as well, if the way you are standing is any indication," Ducky paused. "Did this happened yesterday Tony, during you're fall?"

"Ducky, honestly I'm fine, a bit tired maybe, a bit sore, it's been a hectic couple of weeks," Tony lied, he couldn't afford to let Ducky slow him down, he had to get back up to the squad room to find out what was going on, his impromptu nap had made him miss what had gone on after Abby started the simulation, had Gibbs agreed with it, did he think it was a load of bull, what were Kate and McGee doing, did they agree with Gibbs, dammit he knew that crash simulation was a whole load of crap, the information he plugged in was wrong, he must have missed something, perhaps there was another vehicle, perhaps a sniper, no that didn't make sense, the Weather Bureau had said there had been a heavy snow storm in that area at the time of ………

"Tony, "Ducky said again, a little more firmly, gently squeezing Tony's shoulder. "Tony"

"Huh?" Tony responded snapping out of his pondering.

"If you won't let me look at you I'll tell Jethro you need to go to the hospital," Ducky threatened.

"You wouldn't? " Tony gasp horrified at the suggestion.

"Tony, you are in pain, you have the symptoms of an infection, if it's not treated now it could turn to blood poisoning and that is life threatening, you could end up in hospital attached to all kinds of machinery," Ducky cautioned.

Ducky felt awful using Tony's fears against him. Tony had a horrific fear of hospitals, he would walk into one and interview witnesses, visit patients with no problems at all but if he himself had to go in for treatment it became a very different matter. Ducky and Gibbs had learnt the hard way about Tony's fear. Tony had had to go to the hospital many times in his time with NCIS, but only twice had Ducky and Gibbs taken him in conscious.

The first time Tony had taken out two security guards, given Gibbs a bloody nose and all with a broken wrist, it had taken some very fast talking by Ducky to calm him down and convince him to be treated. The second time Tony had had the snot kicked out of him trying to arrest a Marine Sergeant. Ducky had been worried enough about internal injuries to send him to the hospital, worried that Tony would aggravate his injuries Ducky had given him a mild sedative in the guise of a painkiller. Gibbs had then ordered Tony to go with him to the hospital on the pretence of interviewing a witness, by the time they got there the sedative had started to take effect making Tony wobbly and light headed and unable to put up much resistance.

The next day a furious Tony had confronted Ducky ripping into him with a fury Ducky had never seen in the young man before. Ducky had been so appalled that his actions, although meant in kindness, had so infuriated Tony that he had apologised profusely and promised Tony in future he would always tell him exactly what drugs he was giving him and why. Tony had then gone to Gibbs, handed him a transfer request and then proceeded to let Gibbs know what he thought of him, leaving Gibbs with no room for doubt. Gibbs had simply returned the request looked Tony in the eye and promised it would never happen again.

And it never had, Ducky had treated all of Tony's injuries from that day forward and thankfully Tony had only received bumps, bruises and concussions thus far. Ducky knew that with Tony's disposition of finding trouble a broken bone or worse was inevitable and would necessitate a hospital visit. Ducky dreaded that day coming.

"Tony let me take a look, that's all I ask," Ducky said gently, moving forward and gently gripping Tony's elbow steering him towards the end autopsy table.

"Ducky, I have to get back to work, I need to find out what Kate and McGee have got on the Roberts case. I don't have time for this now, I'll come back later I promise," Tony urged as he allowed himself to be manoeuvred to the table. "Please Ducky."

Ducky stopped in his tracks and looked up at Tony in astonishment, it wasn't that Tony had pleaded with Ducky to delay the examination that was par for the course, it was the note of desperation that his voice held that had stopped Ducky. Tony was always so self assured, a little cocky perhaps, he was very adapt at hiding his emotions, you only saw what Tony wanted you to see, the note of desperation was seriously out of place, Ducky's concern deepened.

"Tony, if your hand is infected delaying any treatment would be highly dangerous, you don't want to be in hospital over Christmas now, do you?" Ducky said using the dreaded threat to try and get Tony to comply.

Tony looked at Ducky for a moment. In truth he really did feel like crap, his eyes felt gritty from lack of sleep, his ankle, knee and back throbbed with pain, sharp pains running up his leg every time he walked or put too much weight on it, his hand was swollen to the point where is fingers felt stiff and he could no longer clench his fist, red hot pain poked at the palm of his hand every time he moved it. Although he hated to admit it even to himself if he didn't get his hand and leg looked at soon it could seriously compromise his ability to do his job and he needed to keep up with the others, in fact he needed to kick it up a notch and keep one step ahead of the others, he had to break this case, he had to let Gibbs see that he still had what he took, that his status as Senior Field Agent was warranted, hell he'd settle for still being on the team at the end of the case. His decision was made.

"Okay Ducky, but can you make it quick?" Tony replied.

Ducky smiled, this battle was won, but the war still raged.

"Right up you pop then," Ducky said patting the end autopsy table," Take your shirt off."

Tony shook his jacket off and awkwardly unbuttoned his shirt. Ducky leaned in and without comment or fuss unbuttoned it for him and slid it off, catching a view of Tony's back as he did so.

"Oh Tony, really, why didn't you come and see me yesterday, this must be extremely painful." Ducky gruffed as he saw the mottled bruises on Tony's back.

"It didn't hurt at the time?" Tony tried to bluff.

"Let me see your hand," Ducky said not all that sure now that Tony's hand was the most dangerous injury.

He took Tony's hand and unwrapped the now, somewhat grubby looking bandage, revealing an angry, red, sore, extremely infected palm.

Ducky cleansed, treated and re-wrapped the wounds without comment, then moved around the table to gently probe Tony's back satisfying himself that bruising was the only injury.

"Pop your pant's off Tony, let's have a look at that leg," Ducky said, cutting into the silence.

Ducky helped Tony off the table, popped his shirt back on and then stood back while Tony undid his pants. Ducky shook his head when Tony's pants hit the floor and his injured leg was uncovered, the bruising was worse then his back.

"Pop back up on the table Tony," Ducky said giving Tony a helping hand, he removed Tony's pants completely and then took off his shoe and sock from his left foot, revealing even more damage.

Ducky gently examined Tony's ankle and knee, getting an occasional hiss of pain and wince from Tony as he probed a little too hard. The bruising was quite severe and Ducky worried about possibly ligament and tendon damage but as he didn't have the correct equipment in the autopsy lab to do a scan, dead people were so much easier to diagnose, he knew he would be unable to convince Tony to go to the hospital for some tests no matter what he threatened to do or tell, but he still had to try.

"Tony, there might be ligament or tendon damage to your leg, it would be wise to go to Bethesda from some tests," Ducky said.

Tony slid off the table and put his pants back on.

"There might be?" Tony questioned.

Bugger, Ducky thought, Tony had to pick up on the word that suggested it could go either way.

"Tony, with bruising that bad a damaged tendon or ligament is a high possibility," Ducky tried again.

"A possibility? " Tony questioned again. "Not a certainty?"

Ducky gave up. "If the pain gets worse or you can't put your foot flat on the floor you come and see me immediately, do you understand?"

"Sure Ducky" Tony replied with a tired grin, gamely trying to get his sock and shoe back on.

"Here" Ducky said bending down to help. Tony squeezed Ducky's shoulder making him look up.

"Ducky I really do appreciate what you do for me, I just can't afford the time out right now," Tony explained.

Ducky stood and looked at Tony. "My dear boy, you and I both know you won't go to the hospital unless you pass out, no matter what I say or do," Ducky put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "I don't know why you fear hospitals so much Tony but I can hazard a guess, I've seen similar reactions before, if you ever want or need to talk to someone about it I am here for you."

Tony felt the prickle of tears and had to blink several times, lowering his eyes from Ducky's gaze as he did so.

"Ducky I," he started not sure how to proceed. "I, um, I just …. It's hard for me to ….." he looked back up at Ducky. "Ducky I wish I could, but I can't."

Ducky smiled and patted Tony's shoulder. "I understand Tony, I'm here if you need me." Ducky turned away and walked to a nearby cabinet rummaging around for a few seconds.

"Right, this is an antibiotic, these two are painkillers," plopping some pills into Tony's hand," these are painkillers for later," placing two sealed tablets in Tony's shirt pocket. "Do not take those for a least four hours after this lot," indicating the pills in Tony's hand. Ducky turned away again filling a cup with water returning to hold it out to Tony, who had no option but to put the pills in his mouth before reaching for the water. "Before you go tonight come back down and see me for another antibiotic, "he finished taking the cup from Tony's hand satisfied that the pills had been swallowed.

"Sure thing Duck" Tony said sliding off the table and heading for the door.

"Oh Tony, you have had a tetanus shot recently, haven't you?" Ducky called after him.

"Four months ago, when Seaman Mann's stabbed me," Tony replied walking out of Autopsy," can you let me know when you've finalised your report on Roberts?" Tony asked.

"Of course," Ducky said to the closing autopsy doors watching Tony enter the elevator.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs entered the records office and walked to the reception desk, a man roughly Gibbs age looked up.

"You rang me," Gibbs said

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, I did, I have that information you requested, I've put it into our conference room, please follow me,"

Gibbs was lead to a small room with a table and chairs which at a pinch would sit four people uncomfortably. The table held several files.

"These are all the files you requested for each of the holiday periods going back three years," the receptionist said.

"Thanks," Gibbs grunted walking into the room and closing the door, thankful that he had been mindful enough to bring two coffees with him.

* * *

McGee put the phone down and looked up at Kate who was hovering next to his desk.

"Same thing again," he said. "Agent DiNozzo has already been to see them, asking the same questions."

"When the hell did he do all this?" Kate asked. "He's got the Captains cell phone records, credit card transactions, he has personally interview the motel staff and the night club bouncers, he's had the police report faxed over and confirmation from the county lock-up."

"He's also received information from the DMV regarding Captains Roberts driving record, he pulled surveillance tapes from the gas station and the convenience store, he's also got the photo footage from the speed camera on its way over, and he's got information from the Weather Bureau regarding the weather conditions yesterday afternoon." McGee continued.

"Not forgetting the simulation he programmed," Kate added.

"Yeah, got to admit Kate that one surprised me, thought Tony was computer illiterate," McGee said.

"Tim, I'm worried about him," Kate said. "He's been too quite these last two weeks, he hasn't annoyed me once, he hasn't listened in to any of my phone conversations, and he hasn't made any comments about sex or my love life."

"I know what you mean, he's stopped calling me probie, he hasn't imparted any of his so called wisdom and he's stopped teasing me." McGee said looking up at Kate. "I think something is really wrong Kate."

"But what?" Kate said. "I have never seen him like this and I've worked with him for over a year. I've seen him get injured, I've seen Gibbs tear a strip off him, I've seen him angry and sad, but I have never seen him so, so despondent."

"Perhaps it's something personal, a family problem, a girlfriend?" McGee suggested.

"It could be, probably not girlfriend trouble, he doesn't let them get that close," Kate said. "I don't know much about his family, he doesn't talk about them much, I know his mother's dead and he's an only child."

"His dad's loaded isn't he?" McGee asked

"Apparently, but I don't think Tony gets any money from him though," Kate said

"He drives a pretty flash car and wears design labels for a government employee," McGee pointed out.

"I suppose, but he also wears some pretty grungy stuff too," Kate added.

"Ah here we go," McGee said having done a computer search while Kate talked. "DiNozzo Corporation, wow, that's a big company, $500 million profit last year alone. Tony's not listed as a director, company officer or a shareholder, the majority of directors and shareholders are all named DiNozzo."

"Really, and Tony's not one of them?" Kate asked.

"No, there's an Anton DiNozzo, an Alfonso and an Arturo, no Anthony's listed," McGee confirmed.

"That's odd, he's the only son of a wealthy man and he has nothing to do with the family company." Kate mused.

"He's a Phys. Ed. Major, if he was going to go into the family business surely he would have done Business or Economics, something more useful then Phys Ed." McGee reasoned.

"Tony went straight into law enforcement after he left college, started off in Peoria I think?" Kate said.

McGee started typing again hacking into the personnel files.

"According to his file he was a rookie in Peoria, then made detective and went to Philly and then Baltimore, oh no, "McGee said looking up at Kate," the longest he was in one force was just two years."

"Oh my god, he's been at NCIS for nearly three, perhaps that's it Tim, he's starting to cut his ties here because he's moving on, he's starting to emotionally detach from us." Katie said horrified at the prospect.

"Oh God Kate," McGee said looking up at Kate aghast after reading more of Tony's file. "Did you know Tony's birthday was last month?"

"What! No? He never said anything," Kate replied. "Abby didn't say anything to me."

"Perhaps she didn't know either?" McGee questioned.

"Hello you two," Ducky's voice suddenly broke in. "Is Tony around?"

"No Ducky, we thought he was with you," Kate said

"Oh, he left me some time ago," Ducky replied a little concerned about Tony's whereabouts.

"Ducky, do you know when Tony's birthday is?" McGee suddenly asked.

"Yes, it was last month Timothy, the eleventh," Ducky answered still distracted by the whereabouts of Tony.

"You knew?" Kate said, "Why didn't you let us know?"

"My dear Catlin," Ducky said somewhat taken aback by the Kate's tone. "I only found out as I have Tony's personal information and medical history committed to memory, makes for a faster admittance procedure at the hospital," Ducky smiled, the smile vanishing as he looked at Kate and McGee. "He asked me not to tell anyone, it was the first year he was here. I brought him a present, come to think of it, he nearly fell of his chair when I gave it to him, and he did seem somewhat surprised, thanked me profusely after he unwrapped it and then made me promise not to tell anyone else. Thought it a bit odd, Tony being the big kid that he is, but I honoured my promise to him." Ducky explained.

"What did you get him?" McGee asked curiously.

"Oh, that first year I brought him the entire set of Ian Fleming's James Bond books, last year I brought him a set of classic black and white Ealing Studio comedies that had come out on DVD over here," Ducky smiled "We had several lively conversations about those I can tell you."

"Ducky, why would Tony want to keep his birthday a secret?" Kate interrupted.

"I haven't the foggiest Kate my dear, I never asked, Tony never said. Although I always get the impression that they mean a great deal to him, he always seemed very, "Ducky paused while he searched for the right word, "humbled when I gave him a present."

"Ducky, have you noticed anything odd about Tony's behaviour the last couple of weeks," Kate asked changing the subject

"Odd?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, like he's withdrawing from us, he doesn't tease or joke around anymore, "Kate said.

"Come to think of it Kate," McGee interrupted. "I don't remember him smiling a lot recently."

"He seems almost despondent." Kate finished

"Desperate," Ducky murmured.

"Sorry Ducky," Kate said, missing what Ducky had said.

"I can't say I've really noticed Kate," Ducky answered

"We think he might be moving on Ducky," Kate said.

"Why on earth would you think that Kate?" Ducky asked astounded.

"All the jobs he's had in law enforcement have only last two years or less, he's been here nearly three, perhaps he's moving on and he's emotionally detaching from us," Kate replied.

"My dear Catlin, Tony isn't moving on," Ducky smiled.

"How can you be so sure?" McGee asked.

"I just am," Ducky said. "Jethro won't let Tony go, and Tony won't go without Jethro's say so."

"How can you be so confident about that?" Kate queried

"A lot happened in Baltimore when Jethro first worked with Tony," Ducky said cryptically. "Tony won't leave NCIS voluntarily."

"Do you think Gibbs has asked him to leave?" McGee put in almost fearfully.

"Jethro won't get rid of Tony," Ducky said firmly.

"But how do you know Ducky?" Kate insisted.

"A lot happened in Baltimore," Ducky cryptically said again.

Kate sighed in frustration.

"Maybe it's his family Ducky, perhaps something has happened?" McGee asked

"Perhaps Tim, but Tony has had no contact with a living relation for nearly fifteen years" Ducky said.

"Tony hasn't contacted his family in fifteen years?" McGee exclaimed.

"No Tim, Tony's family haven't contacted him in fifteen years, "Ducky corrected.

"Why not?" Kate asked. "Tony is the only heir to his father's fortune."

"That I cannot tell you Kate, I only know that Tony's father or any other member of his family have no wish to be contacted regarding Tony, even if he is dying," Ducky said bitterly.

"You can't be serious?" McGee said

"My one and only conversation with Mr DiNozzo was most unpleasant and left me in no doubt in where he stands concerning his son," Ducky replied.

"Poor Tony," Kate said struggling to understand how an entire family could turn their back on one of their own.

"Who has he put down as his next of kin?" McGee asked curiously.

"George Bailey, Bedford Falls," Ducky replied.

"Who's George Bailey?" Kate asked.

"George Bailey is a fictitious character played by James Stewart in the film It's A Wonderful Life," Ducky answered.

"He put down a character in a film?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes, it wasn't until we tried to contact them that we realised it was fictitious, that's when Jethro tracked his father down. " Ducky said

"But what happens if Tony needs emergency treatment?" McGee asked.

"I made Tony sign a Medical Declaration, that in the event he needed any life saving treatment I had the authority to act on his behalf," Ducky explained.

"Err, excuse me Dr Mallard," Jimmy Palmer's voice broke in.

"Yes Mr Palmer what is it?" Ducky asked turning to face Palmer as he walked into the squad room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've picked up Seaman Jenkins from the hospital and Petty Officer Chapman's family are here to make a positive ID," Jimmy said in a rush.

"Ah, thank you Mr Palmer," Ducky turned back to Kate and McGee, "I must go, I don't know what is going on with Tony, all I can suggest is that you be there for him when he needs you." Ducky said as he turned and followed Palmer out of the squad room.

"Hey Ducky," McGee said, standing up from his desk to look at Ducky. "What did you get Tony this year?" McGee asked.

"Ah, an autographed photograph of Sean Connery as James Bond, with a personal dedication made out to Tony," Ducky answered as he carried on walking away.

"Wow" McGee said.

"Tim, we need to talk to Gibbs about Tony, I'm even more worried now," Kate stated.

"I agree Kate, where is Gibbs anyway?" McGee asked.

"He's with the Director," Kate replied.

"Still," McGee said, looking at his watch, "but that was over a couple of hours ago."

"More importantly Tim, where's Tony?"

* * *

Gibbs had made himself extremely unpopular with the Records staff with his constant demands for coffee The Records staff had quickly learnt that coffee from the vending machine was not coffee in the eyes of the formidable Special Agent Gibbs and a trip to the nearest coffee shop was needed to placate the raging beast currently taking up residence in their conference room.

Gibbs had reviewed every case file that the Records staff had pulled covering the dates he had requested and he had been appalled at what he had found. Tony had indeed worked every holiday and had caught at least one case, each time passing the case to the on-call team if more Agents were needed or in most cases waiting until after the holiday break to pass the case on. He had even taken a case when his team was on call, but he hadn't called in Gibbs or Kate, admittedly the case was straight forward and Tony had solved it, but what made Gibbs gut burn was that Tony had passed the case to Agent Jackson's team so that it showed up on their case file report and not Gibbs'. Gibbs didn't care that someone else took the credit for the solved case, it annoyed the hell out of him that Tony had hidden it from him, that he hadn't called the rest of the team in.

Gibbs was at a total loss as to why Tony would do that. Tony was a seasoned, highly competent Agent; he got on well with most of the other Agents and staff at NCIS and was well respected by the local police forces. He was the best damn Senior Field Agent Gibbs had had and Gibbs had worked with many agents in his time. Others had worked for him for longer then Tony but Gibbs had never quite taken to them, he had got use to them, but they lacked something that Gibbs could never quite define. Tony had it in abundance, underneath all that smiling womanising routine he had going was something Gibbs could identify with. Sure Gibbs would have slapped Tony silly for taking a case, not calling the team in and for working on his holiday off, but Tony had faced him down in far worse situations.

Gibbs himself had worked many holidays he didn't have too but had learnt over time that, although empty and lonely the time off was a time to get your balance back, put things into perspective, to remind yourself that there was more to life. Gibbs had started to build a boat, and to rebuild his life, he had had a reason to turn to NCIS and try and work himself to death, but what reason could a good looking, charming, well liked guy like DiNozzo have for doing the same thing and what the hell had happened these last two weeks to have made Tony behave like a beaten puppy desperately trying to find something, anything that pleased it's master to ward off another whipping.

Gibbs threw the file he was holding onto the top of the nearest pile, stood up and left the conference room, he snarled a "Thanks" to the receptionist before slamming the outer door behind him.

The receptionist couldn't help the wide smile of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had to admit that he was feeling better now he had freshened himself up, courtesy of the men's room, and the painkillers Ducky had given him had kicked in. He had grabbed a Caff-Pow and headed down to the lab to find Abby.

He heard Abby's music as soon as he stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor to her lab.

"Hey Abs," he yelled in an attempt to make himself heard, he received no response. He walked into her office and turned the music off.

"Hey" Abby said indignantly the second the music ceased. "Tony, what did you do that for?" she asked as she identified the music critic.

"Hey Abs," Tony repeated. "I bring gifts" holding out the Caff-Pow. Abby made a successful grab for it, taking a gulp as if afraid it might be snatched away.

"Do you have anything on the Roberts case?" Tony asked

Abby put her drink down and hugged Tony for a second time that day breaking the hug to look up at him.

"I am so sorry Tony, I never gave it a thought and after all those presents you gave me and they were so lovely and I just never realised that yours never came around and ………" Abby gabbled out.

"Abs, what are you on about?" Tony interrupted, unable to find a connection between asking for information on the Roberts case to a hug and an unnecessary apology for something he couldn't quite understand.

"Your birthday Tony," Abby explained. "I never realised that I never knew when it was and you always buy the most awesome gifts ……….."

Tony put his hands on Abby's shoulders and lent forward, kissing the top of her head.

"Abby, it's ok," he smiled down at her. "No one here knows, well, except for Ducky."

"Ducky knew, he should have told me, it's so unfair Tony I would ………."

"I made Ducky promise not to tell," Tony interrupted again. "I don't like people to know when my birthday is."

"We're not people Tony, we're your friends," Abby said indignantly, "you buy the most amazing gifts for everyone, but you won't let us do the same for you, that's not fair Tony, you're being mean." Abby huffed.

Tony was startled by Abby's indigent tone.

"Abs it's not like that. It's just when I was growing up birthdays were formal affairs, big family dinners with important clients invited, you had to be in your best suit and on your best behaviour, "Tony tried to explain. "I never really understood that birthdays were meant to be fun and not an opportunity to do business deals until I got to college. "Abby pulled Tony back into a hug, resting her head on his chest as he continued to explained. "I moved around a lot after college, one police force after another, birthdays was something that never came up, if people did find out I was gone or going,"

"Oh Tony," Abby said hugging Tony harder. "Birthdays are so cool, you're friends buy you presents and they take you out and show you a good time, they make you feel special." She pulled out of the hug and looked up at Tony, noting his expression.

"What?" she queried.

"I know Abby, I've been to quite a few birthday parties you know, yours included," Tony said with a smile.

"Then why didn't you tell us about yours so that we could celebrate it," Abby insisted.

"What would you have done Abs, to help me celebrate?" Tony asked with a wry smile, not all that certain he wanted to know the answer. He had never celebrated his birthday like the rest of the team did, he had thought about telling them so many times when his was, but the fear that they would think he would enjoy celebrating it at a strip club, knocking back beers and leering at the dancers, opening presents that included blow up dolls and sex manuals always made him keep quite.

"Well, first off I would have found you the most perfect present, something adventurous like hand gliding or bungee jumping, or something like that, then an evening out, Chan's for dinner, then onto Benny's for drinks and dancing," Abby said with an enthusiastic smile, which faded as she looked at the astounded look on Tony's face.

"You don't like, that's okay, that was just spur of the moment, I can think of other places …." Abby started with a rush.

"No, no Abby, that sounded just great, perfect even, I'm just a little surprised that you know where I like to hang out, what I like to do." Tony interpreted her.

"Tony, we've worked together for three years, you buy me the most perfect, thoughtful gifts, don't you think it works the other way too, that I might know what you would like, that I know there's more to you then you let on," Abby said seriously.

Tony knew he was staring at Abby with his mouth open, but he couldn't seem to get the command through to his brain to shut it. He was astounded that Abby had seen through him, but then so had Ducky. Ducky had given him the complete set of Ian Flemings James Bond books that first year. Tony had been doubtful at first, he rarely read a book, he didn't have a lot of time and he had generally seen the movie version anyway, but Ducky had encouraged him and as he made his way through them Ducky would seek him out and they would go for a meal and have discussions and debates about them. When Ducky had given him the set of Ealing Studio comedies last year, Tony was unsure of the gift, he enjoyed a good British film from time to time, but had never ventured into British comedy of the 1930's and 40's, again Ducky encouraged him and again he and Ducky would have some lively and at times heated debates about them, comparing them to American comedies of the same era. Tony had enjoyed every minute. Ducky had taken his love of movies and shown him that there was more to it then just watching them.

His mouth was gently closed by Abby, who stood on tip toe and kissed him on the forehead.

"Tony, you're part of my family, as is Gibbs and Ducky, Kate and McGee, even Jimmy. I want to help you celebrate the important times in your life. You've been there for me, you've let me cry on your shoulder and you nearly got arrested when I had trouble with that guy at the night club a few months ago and you help make the important times in my life special. Please let me do the same for you. "Abby said sincerely.

"Abby I, um I ….. "Tony stuttered. "I just didn't think anyone would, I just didn't think I was…" Tony stopped and pulled Abby into a fierce hug. "Thanks Abs."

"So I can celebrate your birthday?" Abby smiled

"Sure, but you've missed it this year," Tony replied

"And I can tell everyone when it is?" Abby asked.

"Sure Abs, what the hell." Tony smiled a little uncertainly, his next birthday was a year away, what ever fuss Abby created now would calm down before next November he reassured himself.

"Cool" Abby grinned.

"So, what have you got on the Roberts case?" Tony asked, moving the conversation away from birthdays.

"Oh, yeah, right, the only trace I got from the car was consistent with the area, dirt, bushes etc, no other paint trace, still waiting for the DNA analysis on the blood evidence, but all the blood in the car is the same blood group as the Captain." Abby reeled off.

"So no other vehicle involved?" Tony questioned.

"Nope, but I did find something hinky with one of the tyres, lets go down to the garage and I'll show you," Abby said, removing her lab coat as she walked to the door, Tony following in her wake.

* * *

The garage was busy and noisy as they stepped out of the elevator. Abby immediately made her way to the mangled wreck which was once Captain Roberts's car. The car had been winched up on its side so that Abby could examine the undercarriage, the car being too damaged for Abby to examine in its normal position.

"Here Tony, take a look at this," Abby said, pointing to the passenger side front tyre. They both crouched down to look at the tyre.

"It's damn near thread bare Abby, there can't be more then a couple of millimetres on it," Tony said standing up as his leg and back protested.

"Yep, the other tyres are fine," said Abby as she stood up. "If ………… Oh!"

Abby was suddenly grabbed by the waist and hoisted from the car, landing heavily on the concrete floor, a weight pinning her legs. There were the sounds of shouting and grinding metal, she twisted round to see what was happening and saw Roberts car now upright the winch having been struck by a reversing truck and the tension released. She looked down at the weight pinning her legs to find Tony laying on top of them.

"Tony" she said, reaching down and shaking his shoulder, he didn't respond. "Tony" she said louder, shaking harder.

Suddenly Jimmy Palmer was there gently rolling Tony off her legs, revealing an unconscious Tony with blood dripping down his face.

"Get me the first aid kit," Jimmy snapped at someone. The kit appeared in seconds, Jimmy applied pressure to the wound. "Are you okay Abby?" he asked.

"I'm fine Jimmy," Abby said, putting her hands over Jimmy's. "Get Ducky" she said.

"Keep pressure on that wound," he said, and then he was gone.

"Oh Tony," Abby sighed as she looked down at the blood covered, pale face of Tony DiNozzo.

* * *

Gibbs desperately wanted to push the doors open hard, making them bang into whatever lay behind them but they automatically opened gently allowing him admittance to Autopsy.

He glared at Ducky and Palmer as they bent over a naked corpse, Ducky holding a scalpel ready to make the first incision.

Ducky looked at Gibbs and then looked at Palmer.

"Mr Palmer, perhaps you would be so good as to take the reports on my desk up to Records and then perhaps you would be kind enough to inventory our truck." Ducky asked

"Of course Doctor," Palmer said with relief, grabbing the files from the desk as he took a route around autopsy that ensured his path did not cross with Agent Gibbs.

As soon as Palmer was in the elevator, Gibbs started pacing. Ducky set his scalpel down and removed his gloves and apron.

"Something I can do for you Jethro?" he asked mildly.

"God dammit Ducky, what is up with him?" Gibbs snarled. "He works every god damn holiday and what's with the damn whipped puppy routine, who the hell did that to him?" Gibbs paused in his pacing to glare at Ducky. "Did you know his birthday was last month?"

"Yes," Ducky answered, having received enough information from Gibbs ranting to establish that he was talking about DiNozzo.

"I didn't god dammit, and neither did Abby, Kate and Mc ……." Gibbs suddenly stopped Ducky's answer at last registering.

"You knew?" he barked.

"Yes" Ducky said again.

"How long have you known, why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs growled.

"I've know since he was stabbed in the stomach by Petty Officer Gorman, about three months after he joined NCIS," Ducky replied, keeping the reply uncharacteristically short.

"You've known since then, how?" Gibbs snapped.

"It's in his personnel file, I needed the information to fill in the hospital admittance form," Ducky said.

"Shit" Gibbs said, how the hell had he missed that. All he had to do was look up Tony's file, just like he did today and he would have had the information. But he hadn't looked it up because he never noticed that Tony never celebrated his birthday. Some investigator he was, a member of his own team worked every holiday, never celebrated a birthday, didn't take any vacation time and always came back from sick leave early and he never noticed, he never knew until today. Gibbs leaned heavily against an empty autopsy table.

"Why didn't you tell me Duck?" he asked in a gentler tone.

"I assumed you knew Jethro, you did hire him after all," Ducky replied a hint of censor in his tone.

Yes he had hired him, he had to, there was just something about Tony that clicked. Gibbs gut told him he was looking at someone who would be greater then himself, who had what it took, if he was given the right encouragement, the right environment to develop. After what they went through in Baltimore he knew he couldn't leave Tony there. Tony had made plenty of mistakes in his time at NCIS, but he had never disappointed Gibbs. Gibbs knew he had to undone the damage others had done, and now nearly three years down the line, Gibbs had the Senior Field Agent every other team leader envied.

"Where the hell did I go wrong Ducky?" Gibbs asked wearily.

"Have you gone wrong?" Ducky asked. "Working every holiday and not celebrating birthdays sounds very familiar to me."

"Ducky I'm older then DiNozzo, I've had more life, I've had to work through some tough times. I do not work every holiday now." Gibbs snapped back.

"Maybe so Jethro, but perhaps Tony is working through some tough times of his own, it certainly isn't affecting his work in anyway, otherwise you would have noticed sooner." Ducky reasoned.

Gibbs sighed. "He gives me a bottle of Jack every birthday Duck, put's it in my bottom drawer with a little tag saying Happy Birthday, he never signs it." Gibbs said sadly

"How can you be sure it's from him?" Ducky asked.

"He has the most god awful hand writing Duck, "Gibbs said with a smile, he looked up at Ducky. "His birthday is the day after mine Ducky, he knows everyone's birthday but no one knows his, except you of course."

"Jethro," Ducky said unsure how to proceed.

"Ducky, have you noticed something different about him recently?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

"Different?"

"Yeah, he's, I don't know, lost his spark, he seems isolated, there's a desperation about him." Gibbs said.

Ducky turned away. "Can't say I have," he said as he walked to his desk.

Gibbs pushed himself away from the table walking after Ducky.

"Ducky, what is it?" Gibbs asked. "If you know something about Tony, you tell me, I need to get things fixed."

Ducky turned to face Gibbs.

"Kate and McGee seem to think Tony is emotional detaching from us because he's leaving,"

"What?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"It's just a theory they came up with to fit the facts, they're worried about Tony too, they have also noticed his odd behaviour of late." Ducky quickly reassured.

"Ducky what the hell is going on with him, he was his normal self until a couple of weeks ago?" Gibbs said.

"Jethro I think maybe its time to sit young Anthony down and get your answers, second guessing and theorising isn't generally the best way to get to the truth," Ducky said.

"You're right Ducky; this has gone on too long. I can't, I won't lose Tony from this team," Gibbs stated heading for the doors.

"Jethro, I should tell you, Tony was injured yesterday when he tumbled down the slope," Ducky said.

"Injured, how bad?" Gibbs demanded.

"He cut his hand, it became infected, some bruising to his leg and back. I'm quite worried about his leg."

"Hospital worried Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"There could be ligament or tendon damage. Some tests would be nice, but Tony may well cause himself more injury if we forced him to go," Duck said. "I'm keeping an eye on it, if anything changes then, well, we'll have to see."

"Duck if he ….. "Gibbs never finished his sentence as Palmer rushed into the room, squeezing through the doors as soon as there was enough room to pass.

"Dr Mallard there's been an accident in the garage. Tony's injured." he gasped out

"Injured?" Gibbs barked.

"He's unconscious, with an open head wound."

Ducky grabbed his bag and followed Gibbs from the room, Palmer just behind them.

* * *

_Authors note: Just a great big thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are the best, I am tickled pink that you are enjoying this story. Can't guarentee another chapter tonight, but I will try very hard to get it finished tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh shit," Tony groaned as awareness of his surroundings returned. He looked up into the concerned face of Abby, he blinked several times to make her image come into focus but she remained blurry around the edges.

"Tony, Tony you awake, you had me so worried," Abby said a tear slowly escaping and rolling down her cheek.

"Abby?" Tony groaned, the throbbing of his leg and back matching the pounding in his head.

"What's your name?" Abby asked.

"My name?" Tony asked confused at the question.

"Oh my god, no, oh no, you've got amnesia," Abby gasped in panic. "You can't forget me Tony, what will I do?"

"My name's Tony," Tony said having worked out what Abby wanted. "I could never forget you Abs," he said with a smile that turned into a wince as the pounding in his head reached its crescendo.

"Tony what?" Abby insisted having realised that she had already said his first name.

Tony was about to answer DiNozzo, the name dying in his throat. He wasn't a DiNozzo anymore; perhaps he should change his name. Tony Smith, yeah, that was a good name, short, to the point, anonymous. No, he was still part Italian regardless, perhaps he should have an Italian surname, Rossi, Anthony Rossi. He tried to imagine Gibbs yelling that across the squad room, maybe not. Giordano then, Anthony Giordano, no that wasn't right either, perhaps he should stick to plain Tony Smith, his Italian heritage didn't really matter now, none of it mattered. Wasn't if he had a lot of family to lose, his father, some great aunts, a multitude of barely known cousins, he lost them all fifteen years ago anyway, what did losing their recognition of his existence matter, it didn't. But it did. He was here, he existed, and he had a right to belong, to have family, didn't he. What was that that Abby said, he was part of her family, she had the right to help him celebrate special times, to be there for him, as he was for her. Sciuto! Yes, Tony Sciuto, he could be Abby's brother; she would like that, wouldn't she.

"Sciuto", he said opening his eyes and seeing a slightly less blurry vision of Abby. "Tony Sciuto."

Abby smiled down at Tony. "No Tony, I'm Sciuto, you're DiNozzo," she clarified.

Tony frowned. "Not DiNozzo anymore Abs, don't exist. I'm in your family, right; can't I be your brother?"

Abby felt the panic rise again. Where was Ducky, Tony was talking crazy. Confusion after a head injury was a bad thing wasn't it. Abby's panic turned to relief as the elevator doors opened and Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, Kate and McGee all bundled out, nearly tripping over each other in their haste.

"What the hell happened Abby?" Gibbs snapped as he looked down at Tony. Someone had placed a blanket over his legs and torso and another had been folded under his head, a first aid kit was near his head with bloody cloth littered around it, his head wound seemed to have stop bleeding.

Ducky kneeled down next to Tony and gently touched his shoulder. Tony's gaze swung from Abby to himself.

"Tony, can you see me clearly?" Ducky asked.

"I'm fine Ducky," he answered.

Ducky rolled his eyes heavenward in a silent prayer for patience's.

"Tony, if you don't want me to call the Paramedics you had better start answering my questions truthfully," Ducky said. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two," came back the sulky reply.

"Can you see them clearly?"

"No"

"How well can you see them?"

"It's just a bit blurry,"

"Mmmmm," Ducky said as he lifted one of Tony's eyelids up and shone a light into his eye. Pain exploded in Tony's head and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shit Ducky, that hurts,"

Ducky looked up at Gibbs. "Concussion," he stated, "There's a small cut by the hairline, couple of stitches should deal with that, need to keep an eye on him for a couple of days."

"DiNozzo, I swear, trouble follows you around like a black cloud," Gibbs growled

"Hey!" Tony said as loud as he dared. "It's not like I go looking for it boss," he defended himself.

"Ducky, Tony was really confused when he came round," Abby said, "he had trouble remembering his name."

"Is that right Tony?" Ducky asked

"Don't remember Ducky, it's kinda hazy," he lied.

"Mmm, not uncommon and you seem pretty lucid now,"

"Can we move him Duck; this concrete floor can't be doing him any good." Gibbs said

"Yes of course, but I suggest we do it very slowly." Ducky agreed. "We'll get Tony into a sitting position first, Jethro, McGee if you take an arm each, Jimmy you slide in behind and help support him, right on three, one, two, three."

Gibbs and McGee grabbed an elbow and shoulder each and slowly eased Tony into a sitting position, Jimmy going onto his knees and supporting Tony's back.

"Stop," Ducky said crouching back down beside Tony, who was breathing deeply with his eyes squeezed closed. "Tony are you alright?"

"Just … need …a …. second …Ducky." Tony gasped.

"Ducky, perhaps this is a bad idea," Gibbs said.

"He's fine Jethro, he's just fighting down the nausea," Ducky reassured.

A couple of minutes of silence followed, the sounds of the garage not drowning out Tony's heavy breathing.

"Okay, I'm ready," Tony suddenly said looking up at Ducky.

"You sure?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, my butt is freezing," Tony joked.

"On three again then," Ducky said, "One, two, three."

Gibbs and McGee tightened their hold on Tony's arms and hoisted him to his feet. Gibbs placed Tony's arm around his shoulders and put an arm around Tony's waist, steadying him as he swayed alarmingly, McGee followed Gibbs lead. Ducky was suddenly in front of Tony.

"Tony?" he questioned concern lacing his voice.

"I'm … okay, lets …..get this….done," Tony gasped out.

Gibbs and McGee practically dragged Tony to the elevator, Abby, Ducky and Kate following behind.

* * *

Tony laid back in his chair, his feet on the desk, his eyes closed. Ducky had sutured the cut just below his hairline and the feeling of vomiting had eased. The painkillers Ducky had administered were starting to kick in. Kate and Abby would gently touch his forehead from time to time, Tony wasn't sure if it was to make sure he was still awake or to reassure themselves that he was still in the land of the living. 

Gibbs looked over at Tony and then up at Ducky who had perched himself on the edge of Gibbs desk.

"You sure he's okay Duck, he looks like shit?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky smiled. "His body has had a couple of hard days Jethro; he needs rest and lots of it."

"I'll take him to my place, usual routine I take it?" Gibbs said

"Yes, wake him every four hours, give him some painkillers and then let him go back to sleep. He still has an uneven dilation of the pupils, but the dizziness and nausea seemed to have eased a bit. He won't want to eat tonight, but try and get some breakfast into him in the morning." Ducky instructed.

"Will do Duck," Gibbs acknowledged. "Will he be alright for another few minutes, I want to go through the Roberts case, especially as we are all here." Gibbs asked.

"He'll be fine, although he'll probably fall asleep." Ducky cautioned.

"No change there then Ducky," Gibbs smiled. "McGee, Kate, the Roberts case, what have you got?" Gibbs ordered.

Kate and McGee got up from their desks to stand in front of Gibbs, files in hand, but it was Tony's voice that starting speaking.

"Paul Roberts, Marine Captain, just finished a nine month tour of Afghanistan, was at the end of a weeks leave. Rented a car from U-Drive just outside the base. Phone records indicate he was catching up with some old buddies, spoke to them all. They all met and stayed at a motel just outside Metsworth, small town just off I64. Had a run in with a local, a George Peterson, the night before they all left, local LEO's confirm that Peterson was arrested and was still in the county-lock up at the time of Roberts's accident." Tony paused, moving gingerly in his chair to find a more comfortable position, his eyes still closed.

"Surveillance footage from the local convenience store and gas station show nothing out of the ordinary, Roberts only spoke to the clerks and no one followed him. At the time of the accident there were blizzard conditions, Weather Bureau confirmed that four inches of snow fell within two hours; visibility would have been practically zero. Local LEO's had a traffic sting going just before the storm hit, static camera picked up Roberts doing 75 in a 55 zone." Tony stopped again taking his feet from the desk and sitting upright, blinking a couple of times as he focused his gaze on Kate, McGee and Gibbs.

"Skid marks on the road indicate hard braking from speed and loss of control. Abby found trace consistent with the scene, still waiting for DNA confirmation, but initial testing puts all blood at the scene as Roberts. The front passenger tyre was thread bare, a blow out more than likely resulted in the skid." Tony concluded putting his head in his hands and closing his eyes.

Gibbs looked at Kate and McGee.

"Pretty much what we've got," Kate said.

"You agree with Tony's report?" Gibbs asked

"Yes," Kate and McGee said in unison.

"Abby, has DNA come back?"

"Yeah, came back as Roberts," Abby replied

"Ducky, autopsy report?"

"Captain Roberts's sustained serious internal injuries which would have killed him if he hadn't have broken his neck first. All injuries are consistent with they type of accident he was in," Ducky confirmed.

"Kate, McGee, pay a visit to U-Drive, get the maintenance records on the Captains rental," Gibbs ordered.

"You think we have a case for negligent homicide?" McGee asked returning to his desk to grab his gun and gear.

"Doubt if we can make it stick McGee," Gibbs replied. "Too many other factors involved, but we can always try."

McGee and Kate left the squad room with a quick glance at Tony as they walked past.

"Tony" Gibbs said standing up from his desk.

"Yes boss?" Tony replied not opening his eyes or lifting his head from his hands.

"Good work" Gibbs praised.

Tony lifted his head and looked up at Gibbs.

"Thanks boss," he smiled.

"Come on DiNozzo, you're coming back to my place for the night," Gibbs ordered as he started grabbing his gear.

"Boss, don't know what you've heard, but I am strictly a woman's man," Tony replied.

"Funny Tony, very funny."

* * *

"Boss, can I go back to my place?" Tony asked 

Gibbs had just pulled out from the parking space and was waiting for a break in the traffic to pull out.

"Tony, you have a concussion someone has to stay with you, at least for tonight," Gibbs replied.

"Yeah I know, but can't you stay at mine?" Tony replied.

"What's the difference?"

"I just want to be in my own place, take a shower, get some clean clothes, you know," Tony said, feeling distinctly stupid.

Gibbs gave Tony a quick glance before taking advantage of a break in the traffic and pulling out.

"Not a problem Tony," Gibbs said seeing Tony visibly relax at his reply.

"Thanks Boss."

* * *

Gibbs settled himself down on Tony's couch having first removed several newspapers, a pizza box and some DVD covers. Tony was safely tucked up in bed, practically asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Gibbs had barley been able to hold his tongue when Tony had emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel giving Gibbs a good look at the bruises that covered his leg and back. Gibbs knew he would get no answers from Tony tonight, the kid could barely keep upright, and Gibbs had had to lend a steadying hand as Tony made his way to his bed. In the morning, Gibbs promised himself, he would have it out with Tony then. 

Gibbs still couldn't work out why Tony worked every holiday. Ducky was right, it never affected his performance, in the three years Gibbs had worked with him Tony had never shown any signs that something major was bothering him. Gibbs knew what lurked beneath the surface of Anthony DiNozzo and he knew what signs to look for, but since Gibbs had brought him to NCIS from Baltimore Tony had seemed more relaxed, the cheerfulness no longer forced the smiles wider and brighter. But why did he work every holiday, Gibbs had almost convinced himself that Tony's answer would be reasonable, unacceptable, but reasonable, it was Tony's behaviour the past two weeks that really concerned Gibbs now, working the holidays had been going on for years with no noticeable behaviour change, but something in the last two weeks had knocked the confidence out of Tony and Gibbs wanted, no, he needed to know what.

In the morning, he promised himself, he would let Tony get some rest, get some food down him and then Gibbs would get his answers to the worked holidays, the birthday thing and what was troubling him. In the morning.

Gibbs picked up the remotes from the coffee table and pressed them at random, something lit up on one of the sliver boxes under the TV screen, Gibbs pressed another remote, the TV clicked on, but the screen remained blank, Gibbs was just about to press another remote, when the TV screen light up:

Fabio DiNozzo

Happy 65th Birthday

The DVD continued to play, showing scenes of presents being opened, and a party in full swing.

Gibbs knew Tony had not had any contact with his family in years, perhaps things were changing, Fabio was Tony's fathers name, perhaps the stupid bastard had finally realised what he had thrown away.

Gibbs settled in to watch not realising that very soon he would have an answer to one of his questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs expertly cracked the eggs into the pan one handed as the other held his cell phone to his ear waiting for it to be answered.

"This had better be good," a voice answered

Gibbs glanced at Tony's bedroom door reassuring himself that it was still shut.

"It's me," Gibbs replied

"Gunny!"

"Yeah"

"Hell man long time no speak, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know who Fabio DiNozzo is?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah, billionaire businessman, pretty well know out this way,"

"I want a face to face,"

"Hell Gunny, that ain't going to be easy, a man that rich is bound to have loads of security,"

"Find out. Find me the best time and place to get to him. I'll do the rest," Gibbs growled.

"Gunny, you ain't going to …… hurt him are you?"

"Just get me the information, do this and we're even,"

"Even! What the hell did this guy do to you Gunny to make you wipe my slate clean?"

Gibbs glanced again at the closed bedroom door.

"Get me the information, I want it by tonight," Gibbs disconnected the call.

He flipped the cooked eggs out of the pan and put one on each plate, alongside the bacon and pancakes. He put the pan into the sink and then carried the plates to the table. He was just about to put the plates down when the bedroom door flew open and a half dressed, wide-eyed Tony stumbled through it.

"Hell Boss I'm sorry, my alarm didn't go off, I don't remember switching it off. I'll just grab my stuff ………" Tony rambled to a stop seeing Gibbs stood by the table with what looked like a plate of bacon and eggs in each hand.

"Not a problem Tony. How's your head this morning?" Gibbs said putting the plates on the table.

"Um, it's fine," Tony replied as he walked towards Gibbs.

As he reached the table Gibbs held out his hand palm up, three tablets sat in the middle of it.

"Take them" Gibbs ordered holding out a glass of water with the other hand.

"What are they?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Two are painkillers, the other one is an antibiotic, now take them," Gibbs ordered again.

Tony's still sleep fuddled brain couldn't come up with a quick enough excuse so he just took the pills from Gibbs hand, popped them in his mouth and swallowed them down with the water.

"Good boy" Gibbs smiled. "Sit, eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

Tony pulled out a chair and sat down, uncertain if he was awake or in the middle of some bizarre dream. Gibbs was already tucking into his breakfast.

"Tony, eat," Gibbs commanded again, pointing his egg covered knife at Tony's plate.

Tony picked up his knife and folk, glanced down at his plate then back up at Gibbs who was now refilling his coffee cup from the pot on the table, his gaze dropped to his plate again and he started to eat.

* * *

"Kate, I'm really, really worried about Tony" Abby said as she sat at Gibbs desk.

"Abby, Tony will be fine, he's got a hard head," Kate joked trying to reassure Abby.

"No, it's not that Kate, well, part of it is. Did you know his birthday was last month?" Abby asked.

"Yes we ……" Kate started.

"You knew!" Abby exclaimed jumping up from the chair. "Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you tell Gibbs?"

"Abby, we only found out yesterday. I hacked into Tony's personnel file," McGee said coming to stand in front of Gibbs desk as Abby sat back down.

"We're worried about him too," Kate confessed. "We think he's leaving, but Ducky's pretty adamant that he's not."

"Why do you think he's going to leave?" Abby asked.

"He's never stayed in one police force for more than two years, he's been at NCIS for nearly three," Kate replied.

"That doesn't mean he's going to leave, just because he's been here for a while" Abby said.

"He's been different just recently Abby," McGee said. "He's been distant, he doesn't joke around anymore and he's stopped calling me Probie."

"In fact, he hasn't made any personal comments for the last couple of weeks, it's almost like he doesn't fit in, doesn't have the right anymore," Kate pondered.

"Perhaps we should tell Gibbs?" Abby suggested.

"Jethro already knows," Ducky said having slipped into the squad room unnoticed. "Have faith in him getting to the bottom of Tony's woes."

"Ducky do you know something?" Abby asked.

"All I know Abigail my dear is that many people are worried about Tony and Jethro will get to the bottom of it." Ducky replied.

"You're putting a lot of faith in Gibbs getting Tony to open up. Gibbs isn't known for his way with words," Kate said doubtfully.

Ducky patted Kate on the shoulder and smiled.

"He'll find a way my dear."

* * *

As soon as Tony had stuffed the last of his breakfast into his mouth Gibbs made his move.

"Why did you work last Christmas Tony?" Gibbs asked. "In fact, why have you worked every single holiday since you joined NCIS?

"Huh?" Tony mumbled around his mouthful of food.

"You heard me DiN ….Tony, answer the question." Gibbs growled.

Tony chewed frantically his mind racing, he swallowed.

"Boss, I …. what if I have, what's wrong with that?" Tony asked.

"What is wrong ….. for the love of …. Tony it's wrong, you shouldn't do it." Gibbs growled out.

"Why not?" Tony asked completely mystified as to what was wrong working the holidays.

"Because Tony, you have the time off for a reason, to spend time with your family and friends, to relax and unwind. To give yourself a break from all the shit we have to deal with. It wouldn't be so bad if you took your vacation time, but you don't do that either." Gibbs ranted.

"Gibbs, I enjoy my job, I love it. Most of my friends are in law enforcement too, it's difficult to get together, quite a few are married when they get time off they want to spend it with their wives and kids. I don't mind working the holidays, honest." Tony explained.

"I don't care if you don't mind, you keep going the way you are Tony you're going to burnout. I've invested too much time into you to have you throw it all way because you can't relax," Gibbs growled back.

"Burnout! I'm not going to burnout," Tony exclaimed pushing his chair away from the table and standing up, pacing to the couch to give himself some space.

"Yes you are Tony, not now, but soon, you have nothing in your life except work, you can't keep working at this pace," Gibbs snapped.

"I have plenty in my life besides work," Tony snapped angrily.

"Yeah, like what?" Gibbs sneered.

"I have my movies," Tony said pointing to his large collection, "I'm always going out, picking up girls. I jog, I love rock climbing and ………."

"For god sake Tony, you haven't done any climbing or any of that other adventure crap since you came to NCIS. You only jog because if you didn't all that junk food you eat would have doubled your weight by now. Oh, and let's not forget the girls, you pick them up, you get laid, you go to dinner, you get laid. How many last after the fourth date, how many actually stay all night?" Gibbs interrupted with a growl.

Tony stared at Gibbs in disbelief, speechless. How the hell did Gibbs know all that, was he that transparent? Shit, he really was a lonely, friendless workaholic. He slept with all those girls just to have someone hold him, some physical contact, it was empty and meaningless, but just for a while they held him, they enjoyed him. They soon learnt after a few dates that he had nothing else going for him, so he would just move onto the next. He couldn't believe that Gibbs had seen what a loser he really was. He had always tried to make sure that Gibbs never had reason to doubt him or question his work, to never look too hard, because of all the people he had met and had worked with Gibbs was the only one who truly knew what made him tick and he had failed, Gibbs had seen. Somehow Gibbs knew that he had lost his edge, that the cases they had worked recently he had had trouble keeping up with them. He had put in so many hours the last two weeks to try and keep ahead, to show that his senior field title was worthy, but he had failed. Gibbs was right he won't last much longer, he couldn't keep going at this pace, he might not burnout but he would make a mistake, a mistake that Gibbs couldn't ignore, couldn't forgive, but he knew that he couldn't slow down.

"You want me to resign?" he finally said to Gibbs.

It was Gibbs turn to stare in disbelief. What the hell? Where did that come from? Damn, where was Ducky when he needed him? Ducky always had the right words, sometimes he had too many words but they always came out right. _This isn't an interrogation Jethro, _Gibbs could almost visualise Ducky saying those words to him, wagging a finger as he did so. No, it wasn't an interrogation, he had pushed Tony to hard, he had just wanted answers and now Tony was offering him his resignation, shit. What the hell did he do now? _Honesty is generally the best path to follow _he heard Ducky say again. Shut up Ducky, Gibbs thought sourly, I can fix this.

"Tony I don't want your damn registration," Gibbs growled out in frustration. "I want to know what's going on. You're my Senior Field Agent," Gibbs saw Tony grimace when he said those words; he stalked over to Tony and placed his hands on Tony's shoulders. "You are my right-hand man Tony and I have to fight to keep you every damn day because you're that good. The Director wants to keep loaning you out to other agencies; Garcia and Thompson keep trying to poach you for their Senior Field Agent. Even Captain Jacobs at Metro PD wants you. But you're mine Tony, I found you, I reap the rewards, you understand?" Gibbs stated in a softer tone.

Tony looked up at Gibbs his confusion plain to see.

"Boss, I ….." he stopped lowering his head again.

Gibbs took Tony's chin in his hand and raised Tony's head up so that they were once again eye to eye.

"Tony I'm worried that you work every holiday. I can understand why you do, but it stops now, you only work when it's your turn. If you need something to fill your time then start all that white water rafting, rock climbing crap that you use to love doing. If you need others to go with you just let me know, I'm pretty certain I can find others to go with you," Gibbs said.

"Boss, it's not that, I need to keep on top of everything ……" Tony started.

"No you don't Tony, we're a team. You're my second in command, you gotta learn to delegate, you can't do everything yourself. You have to let Kate and McGee find the information themselves, to interpret it, to draw their own conclusions. You're there to steer them in the right direction, to go off on a tangent, to keep them on their toes. Because that's what I'm doing to you Tony. Kate and McGee will be Senior Field Agents themselves one day, but one day you'll be a Team Leader and you will be the best NCIS has ever had." Gibbs said, the words flowing honest and true. He let go of Tony's chin.

"Boss, I don't know what to say, I never thought ….. I mean, I thought that, "Tony stopped uncertain in what he was trying to say.

"Don't Tony; it all ends today, no more doubts." Gibbs paused. "Tony, what has been troubling you the last couple of weeks?"

"Ah, nothing boss. I just needed to work something through. Something personal." Tony reassured.

"I saw the DVD Tony." Gibbs said quietly. "I know."

"What!" Tony swivelled his head looking at the DVD player, remembering what it still held, He turned back to stare at Gibbs.

"I didn't know which remote did what," Gibbs defended. "But Tony, I leant in the Marines that you don't need to share blood to have a family. Your father was a fool to disown you and a bastard to deny you, but I'm glad he did Tony. Abby would call it fate, but you belong here with us. You've made a difference to people's live, you've given them justice and peace. You've taken scum of the streets; your life will always have a higher purpose then your father and the rest of your family. You belong to us." Gibbs finished.

"But it still hurts to hear him say it," Tony whispered.

"I know it does Tony, but give us a chance to show you what we can do, Kate, McGee, Abby, Ducky, me and so many more at HQ. You have so much more then you think you do." Gibbs said.

Tony looked shell shocked. Gibbs decided to end the discussion, to let Tony think about what had been said. Gibbs hoped like hell that Tony had heard the truth in his words that they had got through to him. Gibbs cursed Tony's father, the bastard had no idea what he had sired. No idea that the son would be far greater than the father. The bastard had no idea what was coming.

"Let's get going Tony, before Kate and McGee put a BOLO out on us," Gibbs said ushering Tony out of the apartment.

* * *

Tony was quiet on the drive to the naval yard, his minding replying the morning's events. Trying to take in all that had been said. He was shocked by some of the things that Gibbs had said; he found them hard to believe. But Gibbs didn't waste words on empty gestures. Gibbs was a plain spoken, straight talking kinda of guy. He didn't hide behind pleasantries and unnecessary niceties. Gibbs words were true and honest. Hope stirred faintly inside Tony. He smiled.

Gibbs pulled into a parking lot and go out of the car, Tony falling into step as they walked to the NCIS building entrance. As they were about to enter Gibbs cell rang, he pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"You go ahead Tony," he said "I'll be up in a minute."

"Sure thing Boss" Tony replied with what Gibbs thought was a little more sprit.

Gibbs answered the phone.

"Yeah" he greeted.

"Got that information you wanted Gunny,"

"That was quick," Gibbs replied, surprised.

"Had some luck, a contact works for the building security DiNozzo Corporation is housed in."

"What have you got?" Gibbs asked

"At their offices just before two, all the employees are coming back from lunch; you should be able to get by security fairly easily. DiNozzo's office is on the 36th floor, you only need to get past the secretary. My contact can hold any security alert, will give you about 10 minutes, take the stairs when you leave and wear a suit, you'll blend in."

"Thanks" Gibbs said and disconnected the call.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Tony had just stepped into the squad room when suddenly his arms where full of squealing Abby seemingly determined to hug the life out of him. He returned the hug, and for the first time in days gave a genuine full on grin, Abby's enthusiastic greeting warming his battered soul.

"Abby put him down," Gibbs ordered as he marched into the squad room. Abby reluctantly realised her hug on Tony. "Take him down to Ducky."

"What! Boss I'm fine …." Tony started to protest, he looked at Gibbs. "I'll just go see Ducky, bandage could do with being changed," he finished seeing Gibbs glare change to a nod of agreement.

"Come on Tony, I'll come with you," Abby said grabbing hold of Tony's good hand, dragging him from the squad room.

"Anything from U-Drive?" Gibbs asked Kate and McGee.

"They wouldn't let us see the records, we're just waiting on a warrant," Kate replied both her and McGee getting up from their desks and standing in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs looked up from the paperwork spread on his desk.

"What?" he asked.

"Gibbs we're worried about Tony," Kate said in a rush, "He's been acting ….."

"Don't be," Gibbs interrupted. "I'm fixing it."

"He's not leaving, is he boss?" McGee asked having to have confirmation that his fear was unfounded.

"He's not leaving McGee," Gibbs said seeing McGee give a sigh of relief. "I can't tell you what's going on with Tony, that's up to him, it's kinda personal. I'm fixing it, just act normally around him, he'll bounce back." Gibbs reassured them.

"Gibbs did you know we missed his birthday?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I only found out yesterday," Gibbs replied.

"Perhaps we could do something for him," McGee suggested. "I mean he always gets us brilliant presents, but it is close to Christmas, I just thought, you know, that it would be nice," McGee finished lamely as Gibbs and Kate stared at him.

"That's a good idea Tim, spread the word. There are a lot of people in this building that owe Tony; it's time they paid up." Gibbs agreed.

"Um, what sort of thing should we do?" McGee asked.

"Just spread the word McGee, people can make up their own minds. If no one has plans for tonight we'll take Tony out to dinner, the seven of us." Gibbs replied.

"I'm free," Kate said. "I'll check with Ducky and Palmer."

"I've no plans," McGee confirmed. "If Abby has, she'll change them for Tony."

"I'll be out for the rest of the day," Gibbs said standing up. "Tell Tony he's in charge till I get back. When you get that warrant for U-Drive give it to Tony." Gibbs walked around his desk and started to head out of the squad room. "Oh yeah, Christmas dinner at my place, you guys get any plans?"

"No" Kate and McGee said in unison.

"I assumed we would be in the office," Kate said.

"Only if we get called in," Gibbs said

"But doesn't one of us have to be here to answer that call?" McGee asked.

"Nope, our team has covered it every holiday for the last three years; other agents will be handling the phones." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"We've done it for the last three years?" Kate asked puzzled.

"Long story Kate," Gibbs said. "Just organise everything we need for a Christmas dinner, food, whatever. Tony's got keys to my place."

Gibbs left the squad and headed for the elevators leaving Kate and McGee looking at each other in bewilderment.

* * *

"Ow Ducky that hurts" Tony protested as Ducky poked and prodded his sore hand, attempting to snatch it back from Ducky's firm grip.

"Don't be such a baby Anthony," Ducky smiled. Gibbs must have found the right words Ducky pondered, Tony had a lightness about him that had been sorely missing the past few weeks, his words and actions seemed more genuine.

The autopsy doors opened allowing entrance to McGee; he walked towards Ducky and Tony.

"Tony the warrant's come through for U-Drive," McGee said grimacing as he looked at Tony's hand.

"What warrant McGee?" Tony asked

"Oh, U-Drive wouldn't give up their maintenance records for Roberts rental, we had to apply for a warrant," McGee explained.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"He said he would be out for the rest of the day, didn't say where he was going. Said to tell you that you were in charge till he got back and to give you the warrant when it arrived." McGee answered.

"Okay," Tony said sliding off the autopsy table. "You finished Ducky?"

"Not by a long shot, you get back up on that table," Ducky said sternly.

"Ducky I've got to go, "Tony replied. "I'll come back later."

"Tim, Abby had to return to her lab, please could you fetch her and tell her Tony is being stubborn." Ducky asked McGee.

Tony held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay fine, no need to play dirty Doc," he said as he got back up on the table. "Probie, go see Abby, get a piece of the tyre, we'll take it with us," Tony ordered.

"On it Tony," McGee said with a grin as he left autopsy.

* * *

Gibbs leant against a sign post watching people scurry about in the nearby plaza where DiNozzo Corporation was located. Gibbs had changed into a suit at his place and on the way to the airport had called in at Tony's and borrowed one of his long wool coats. The coat was a little long in the sleeve and a little broad in the shoulders, Gibbs guessed it was some designer label and had cost Tony a fortune, but it was warm and gave Gibbs a polished finish easily blending in with those that scurried around him. He looked at his watch, 1.45pm time to move.

He breezed through the lobby and past the security desk, one of the security guards giving him a brief uninterested look. He squeezed into the elevator, no one commenting when he pressed the button for the 36th floor.

He was the only one left in the elevator when it stopped at the requested floor. He strolled out and passed the secretaries desk.

"Excuse me sir, do you have an appointment," the young thing behind the desk asked, her voice confident.

Gibbs stopped and glared at her, looking her up and down with disdain, she flushed.

"Do you think I would be here if I wasn't expected?" he asked his voice filled with contempt.

"Um, well, I suppose ……"The flustered girl began.

"You suppose?" Gibbs snapped. "Do you mind if I go in and see Fabio now, or do you want to call him and tell him you want allow me admittance." Gibbs bluffed.

"No, of course ….."

He turned his back on the stuttering girl and opened the door to DiNozzo's office as if he owned the place. He closed the door behind him with a slam.

The man behind the massive desk look up as the door slammed.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled standing up.

Gibbs got his first good look at Fabio DiNozzo. He was tall, and that's where the similarity to Tony ended, the man in front of Gibbs was a good sixty pounds overweight, some might be generous and say he could be good looking, but Gibbs saw the brutality beneath it. A man use to having anything he wanted, when he wanted, of never having to pay the consequence. Tony must have taken after his Mom, Gibbs thought.

"I'm Gibbs," he introduced," Tony's boss."

"Anthony?"

"Yes, you know, your son." Gibbs replied sarcastically.

Fabio DiNozzo moved around his desk standing in front of it, drawing himself to his full height.

"You have wasted a trip Mr Gibbs; I do not care what has happened to my son or what trouble he may have caused you. He no longer exists." Fabio said with a sneer.

"But that's just it Fabio, I can call you Fabio, can't I?" Gibbs asked.

"No, you may not," Fabio snarled.

"The thing is Fabio, Tony does exist and it hurt him when you denied you had a son. I don't know why, but it did. But you see I care a great deal for Tony and I don't like him getting hurt." Gibbs explained.

"So you have come to hurt me, to punish me because the boy came crying to you," Fabio laughed.

"Hell no," Gibbs said. "I've come to thank you."

"Thank me?" Fabio gasped in shock.

"Yeah, I want to thank you for being the ungrateful bastard that you are. If you and that other bunch of cur's that share Tony's blood hadn't have disowned him when he went to college he may never had become a police officer. I would have never worked with him…." Gibbs said

"Watch your tongue," Fabio snarled. "My family can be traced ….."

"Yeah, whatever," Gibbs said. "You really don't care about Tony do you?"

"He is no longer my son, he is nothing," Fabio spat. "He failed to live up to the DiNozzo standard."

"He's nothing to you," Gibbs corrected. "He is everything to me. I lost my family a few years back, they died. I can't ever get them back. When I met Tony there was a connection, something that clicked. I still don't know what it is, but it's there and in the three years that Tony's worked for me, I've managed to undone most of the damage you and others like you did to him …"

"I fail …" Fabio started to say.

"No," Gibbs interrupted "You listen, you've already said too much. Tony has nearly died five times in the years I've known him. Each time he put himself in harms way to save an innocent. He has courage and honour, he's as smart as a whip, and he won't rest until he has brought to justice those who deserve it."

Gibbs walked up to Fabio until they were practically toe to toe.

"He is better than you, always has been and always will be. I thank you for denying him your family because it means he will finally join mine. He doesn't need you, he doesn't miss you. All he's ever wanted is to belong and he belongs to me, to Abby and Ducky. We're his family now, you, you mean nothing." Gibbs said poking Fabio hard in the chest.

Gibbs backed away towards the door.

"One day Tony will be Director of NCIS, even with all your money he will be more powerful than you can ever be, and when that day comes, it will be me that will stand with pride by his side. You have no idea what you have thrown away."

Gibbs opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"What the ….." an older woman said, jumping up from behind her desk. "Candy who the devil ….."

The elevator doors closed cutting off the rest of her words from Gibbs.

* * *

Fabio DiNozzo leant heavily against his desk as soon as the door had been slammed shut. He couldn't believe the audacity of that man. To come to his office and tell him what a wonderful person that thing had turned out to be. Anthony, he shuddered at that name, the boy had brought shame to him time and time again. A boy brought up in wealth but never accepted it, always questioned it. How many times had he had to beat that boy senseless to get him to comply? Gibbs, was that his name? Yes, Gibbs was welcome to the useless whelp. Courage and honour, such useless things to have. Guile and cunning that's what a man needed, it had served him well.

Let Gibbs have him, good riddance. If the boy kept throwing himself in front of danger like Gibbs implied then sooner or later his luck would run out and he would at last be dead, just like his whore of a mother. Pity the car accident that took her life hadn't taken the boys, but he had clung to life like he had a reason to live for. Fabio had cursed the day the boy finally came out of the coma. To think that Gibbs thought the whelp more worthy, destined for greater things, now that was funny, in fact that was very funny. That worthless thing, leader of others. Fabio DiNozzo started to laugh. The boy was finally out of his life, let Gibbs deal with him. Gibbs would soon feel the sting of shame and disappointed that only the boy could bring.

Worthless whelp!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:** Sorry, a short chapter this one. The next one will be the conclusion._

_Thank you for all your brilliant reviews, they are fantastic, you guys rock!_

_I would just like to say that although I appreciate and accept critisim (heck I'm still learning here) I would prefer it if you weren't anonymous as it doesn't give me the opportunity to reply and discuss the critisim raised._

_But to all those enjoying this, read on, and if you are really very good I'll post the last chapter today as well. :)_

* * *

"Gibbs" 

"Gibbs"

Gibbs heard the shout but carried on walking out of the plaza. No one knew he was here and no one he knew was here either.

"Special Agent Gibbs, please stop"

Okay, so someone did know him here. He stopped and turned around.

A tall man panted his way towards him dressed only in a suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Special …. Agent …..Gibbs ….." the man panted putting his hands on his hips and gulping in the cold December air. "Sorry, I'm … Anton DiNozzo …. Tony's cousin …can I have a moment of ….. your time?"

Gibbs looked at the young man suspiciously.

"Please Agent Gibbs. There's a coffee house just over there," he said pointing to something over Gibbs' left shoulder.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I need to explain, about my uncle."

"Okay" Gibbs agreed.

Anton led the way to the coffee house, commandeering a secluded table.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs." Anton said. "I couldn't have you leave without trying to explain things to you."

"Like what?" Gibbs asked.

A waitress appeared and took their order.

"About my Uncle, please understand Agent Gibbs, he is a bitter and twisted individual and he holds the entire family in the palm of his hand. Tony is the only one who has ever defied him." Anton explained.

"So he just pretends Tony doesn't exist?" Gibbs asked.

"Pretty much. Uncle sees Tony as a traitor to the family name." Anton said.

"Tony is a credit to law enforcement, he's done more good there then he ever would in some Corporation," Gibbs growled.

"Agent Gibbs my Uncle is dying. He has a brain tumour. I'm not trying to excuse his behaviour by blaming his illness, he was always a mean man who treated my aunt and Tony appallingly. But his illness has made him fixate on the DiNozzo name and anyone one doesn't live up to his deluded standards is not worthy of the name," Anton paused. "In his sick mind Tony is nothing short of the devil incarnate, disowning him was no longer good enough, he's trying to erase Tony from his life completely."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gibbs asked.

"I need you to understand that the rest of the family didn't want to abandon Tony, but my Uncle employs the entire family, if just one of us stepped out of line he would have made the others suffer," Anton said.

"Tony made it without you," Gibbs stated.

"And you cannot begin to understand how proud we are of him for that. I've kept an eye on his career; I sometimes wish I had managed to escape." Anton said.

"But you'll take over when he dies," Gibbs said

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, yes I will" Anton broke off as the waitress came with their order, after she had moved out of earshot Anton continued. "Although a beast of a man I have learnt well from him. I will run DiNozzo Corporation very soon and I know exactly where Uncle has buried all the bodies," he saw Gibbs raise his eyebrows," figuratively speaking, of course. My Uncles hold on reality slips more everyday."

"Your Uncle know you have his office bugged," Gibbs asked sipping at his coffee.

"Agent Gibbs, that is illegal," Anton said with a smile.

Anton lifted his briefcase to the table and undid it, slipping a large envelope out of it.

"I wonder if you could give this to Tony," he said as he pushed the envelope towards Gibbs. "That young fool of a secretary mixed the addresses up on a couple of parcels. Tony received a DVD of my Uncles 65th birthday and luckily my Great Aunt received these so I was able to retrieve them."

"What is it?" Gibbs asked not touching the envelope.

"Some items Tony had hidden as a young child. My aunt favoured a small summer house in my Uncles garden, after she died Tony must have buried an old tin of mementos to commemorate her under it. Uncle had it torn down this summer, the contractor found this and by good fortune I was the first one he ran into. There's a letter in there and a photograph of Tony's mother. It was somewhat damaged, I had it restored." Anton explained.

"And the letter?" Gibbs asked

"The envelope is addressed to "mom"; I have assumed it was something Tony had written to his mother. It remains sealed." Anton said.

Anton delved into his suit breast pocket and pulled out a business card sliding it across to Gibbs. Gibbs picked it up.

"You can't have him back, "Gibbs said. "He belongs to us now."

"I know Agent Gibbs. Maybe when the old man has died we might be able to reconnect. But I somehow think Tony has walked away with the better family." Anton said sadly. "All I ask is if Tony needs anything, medical treatment, anything, please let me know. I can get the very best."

"I'll consider it," Gibbs said.

"That's all I ask," Anton replied throwing some bills onto the table. "I had best get back. It was nice to meet you Agent Gibbs."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Tony sat in the squad room all alone. After he and McGee had got back from U-Drive, Kate had grabbed McGee told Tony they had to run an errand for Gibbs and disappeared, leaving Tony to trawl through the information they had picked up. Abby had appeared a few minutes later and brightly informed Tony she was going to lunch, did he want her to bring him anything back? After placing an order for a pizza she was gone and had yet to return. Ducky had appeared half an hour ago all smiles and long winded stories, whilst forcing yet more pills down Tony's throat and as for everyone else they were acting just plain crazy. 

Half of Tony's female colleagues had stopped for a chat, which they ended with a kiss and a hug and Tony's male colleagues were getting just as bad. He had lost count of the amount who had perched themselves on Kate's desk and discussed all kinds of sports, making sure he knew when the company's softball tournament was on, asking whether he was he up for the basketball contest? Was he up for joining the football team next year? Was he going to enter the NCIS marksman contest next year, it was about time someone gave Gibbs a run for his money? Like he could out shoot Gibbs. It was frankly, starting to scare the pants off him.

He yanked out another work order from the box and added it to one of the multitude of piles he had created on his desk. His phone suddenly rang causing him to jump, pushing an entire pile from his desk onto the floor.

"DiNozzo" he snapped into the phone as he bent down and retrieved the fallen paperwork.

"Dispatch. We have a request for back-up from Agent West. Suspect entered warehousing on Pier 4. Only junior agents in attendance."

"Shit, tell Agent West to secure all entrances and exits, keep under cover and do not enter the building."

"Copy that Agent DiNozzo."

DiNozzo put the phone down and pulled his gun from his drawer sliding it into his shoulder holster.

"Hey Ted, John, Jack," he yelled across the room. "Need back-up, suspect gone to ground Pier 4, only Probies on the scene."

All three men met Tony at the elevator.

"Let's show them Probies how to get things done," Jack Johansson said enthusiastically slapping his hand together.

"Damn Jack, you need to get out more," John Fathers joked.

"Hey, that hurt man," Jack joked back as all four men stepped into the elevator.

* * *

_Hey, I said it was short._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: **_Okay guys, you win. This is NOT the last chapter. It's nearly 1 am and I have so much more to write to finish this story, but I want to go to bed pleeeaaasssee._

_This chapter is waay bigger then the last one._

_Once again thank you for your fantastic reviews, they are the reason I'm still up writing at this hour. You guys are awesome. Big Abby Hug!!!_

_Spelling and grammer might be a bit worse in this one, sorry about that, but I am very tired, did I mention it's 1 am._

* * *

Tony and the others arrived at the Pier in less than twenty minutes. Tony taking a leaf out of Gibbs book by ignoring other motorist's right of way and the posted speed limit. Jack and John who had had the misfortune to get into the rear of the car had to work hard to keep their lunch were in belonged. 

Tony slowed as they reached Pier 4, bringing the car to a gentle stop after spotting someone crouching behind a stack of wooden boxes their attention focused on the main entrance of the warehouse.

"Guess that's one of our Probies," Tony stated as he and the others exited the car using whatever they could for cover as they approached the crouching figure.

"DiNozzo, NCIS," Tony called out in a loud whisper as he crouched behind another pile of boxes. The crouching figure whirled round reaching to their hip for their gun.

"Agent DiNozzo?" the figure called.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes" he confirmed "Who are you?"

"Oh, Agent West sir, I've been ….." West said

"Who else is with you?" Tony asked cutting them off, moving cautiously to join West crouching down beside her.

"Sorry sir, Agents Mace and Easton. They're covering the back of the warehouse," West reported trying her best to stand at attention while still remain crouching.

"Who's your suspect?" Tony asked.

"Seaman Winston Hermann sir, a UA was posted on him three days ago sir." West said

"A UA! We're here because of a UA?" Tony said incredulously. "Have you identified yourselves to him?" he asked.

"Um, no sir. We followed him here and when he entered the warehouse we called for back-up." West replied.

"God damn it," Tony suddenly yelped leaning back against the boxes and stretching his legs out. Pain shot up his left leg, his thigh muscle cramping. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Sir are you alright?" West asked worriedly, uncertain as to what to do.

"Tony, hey Tony, what's up man?" Jack called from where he had taken cover.

"I'm fine," Tony hissed out through clenched teeth gingerly rubbing the top of his leg, the bruising on his leg not allowing for a harder massage to try and loosen the muscle up.

"You sure?" Jack asked. He had no intention of taking an injured Tony back to Gibbs. Gibbs had a habit of maiming the messenger regardless of blame.

"Yes" Tony snapped back. "Make your way round to the back, there's two Probies watching the back of the warehouse, Mace and Easton. Make sure they stay put. Let me know when you get there." Tony said indicating the radio he carried.

"Gottcha ya," Jack acknowledged making his way slowly around to the back of the warehouse.

Ted moved into the position Jack had vacated.

"Tony, you okay?" he asked seeing Tony with his legs spread out before him rubbing at his thigh, his eyes screwed shut.

"I'm fine," Tony hissed.

"Hey, was just asking," Ted snapped back.

"Sorry man, just a cramp," Tony apologised.

"_In position_" came Jack's voice over the radio.

"SEAMAN HERMANN, I'M SPEICAL AGENT DINOZZO, NCIS. CAN YOU HEAR ME? "Tony yelled towards the warehouse.

There was no reply back.

"You sure he's in there?" Tony questioned West.

"Yes sir, very sure," West replied.

Tony pulled his Sig from his holster and clicked the safety off. He spoke into the radio.

"Ted, John you're with me. Jack move in on my signal_."_

"_Roger that_," Came John and Jack's replies. Ted nodded at Tony.

Tony moved back into a crouching position wincing as his leg protested, he breathed through the pain focusing on what lay ahead.

"What shall I do sir?" West asked.

"Stay under cover, if you don't get the all clear five minutes after we've gone in call for back-up," Tony replied.

"But sir, we ….." West started to say.

"Broke so many damn procedures Probie I should put you on report, now do as you're god damn told," Tony snapped.

West flushed but remained silent.

"That's a go" Tony barked into the radio breaking cover and racing for the warehouse, Ted and John on his heels.

Tony slammed into the warehouse wall next to the entrance, John and Ted taking up position on the other side. Red hot pain run up and down Tony's leg taking his breath away, he paused for a moment trying to get the pain under control. He nodded to Ted and John, signalling with his hands that he would open the door and they would go in first, he would bring up the rear. They nodded in agreement, John spoke on the radio to Jack. Tony counted down from three using his fingers then yanked the door open, John and Ted running through one high one low, one left one right, Tony followed them through taking the middle position. Jack came through the rear entrance going in low. Seconds after they had entered the warehouse they were all pointing their guns at the figure that sat on the mezzanine floor above them in the middle of the warehouse.

"Seaman Hermann?" Tony called out limping further into the warehouse trying to get a better view." "Winston?"

"I can't do it," a voice floated down to him. "I can't go back,"

"Winston, it's okay. You can get things worked out. The Navy have people who can help you," Tony said his voice calm and confident.

Winston stood and Tony saw the noose that lay around his neck.

"Too late for that," Winston said.

"Winston, it's never too late. Killing yourself isn't the answer. You have more options than you think," Tony said his voice still calm but his mind racing to find words that would stop the Seaman from stepping into thin air.

"No, this is the best way," Winston said sadly. "It fixes everything, don't you see?"

"No, I ….." Tony started to say but Winston took a step, he seemed suspended in mid-air for a millisecond before dropping.

"NO" Tony yelled as he lunged forward but his leg gave out and he fell to the warehouse floor. He saw Ted make the same lunge but as Winston dropped the rope held only long enough to break Winston's neck before snapping, sending Winston's lifeless body crashing into Ted taking him to the floor.

Tony scrambled to his feet instinctively picking up his gun before limping towards Ted and the dead Seaman. John and Jack were already there, Jack rolling Winston off of Ted.

"He's out cold Tony, but breathing, "John said looking up at Tony.

Tony holstered his gun and pulled out his phone, flipping it open he pressed a speed dial number.

"This is Agent DiNozzo. We've an agent down. I need an ambulance, the ME and on-call team to Warehouse six, Pier 4." Tony barked into the phone.

"Jack fetch the Probies. Leave one out there to guide the ambulance," Tony ordered.

"You think that's a good idea Tony?" Jack question. "They're only Probies ….."

"Who need to learn," Tony snapped. "Their actions today could have been enough to push that kid over the edge," Tony finished waving a hand in the direction of Seaman Hermann.

"Tony, they thought they were doing the right thing," Jack defended.

"I know, that's why I want them in here," Tony said wearily. "They can help process the scene."

Jake nodded and went to fetch the Probies. Tony limped across to an upturned crate and gingerly sat on it making sure it would take his weight.

"Tony you okay?" John asked. "Ya look like crap."

Tony looked up at John and smiled.

"Thanks man, I needed that," he joked.

"Happy to help," John smiled back.

* * *

Abby bounced into the squad room only to find it deserted, she plopped Tony's pizza onto his chair which was the only area free from paperwork. She was about to turn and leave when she heard Kate and McGee's voices at they left the elevator. 

"Kate I'm telling you he'll love it," McGee said earnestly to Kate as they walked towards the squad room.

"McGee, it's kinda juvenile don't you think?" Kate said looking at McGee, seeing the look on his face she laughed," Okay, you're right, he'll love it," she agreed.

"Love what?" Abby asked.

McGee dumped a load of bags on the floor next to his desk and from one he retrieved an item and showed it to Abby.

"For Tony?" she questioned

"Yep, do you think he'll like it?" McGee asked.

"Oh my god McGee, he'll love it," Abby said taking it from McGee. "It is so perfect Tim," McGee smiled as Abby handed it back, his confidence in his choice of present to Tony growing.

"Where's Tony, Abby?" Kate asked.

"Don't know," Abby replied. "Probably flirting with that new agent in lock-up."

"He seems better today," McGee said. "He was just like his normal self when we went to U-Drive."

"Ducky was right. Gibbs found away." Kate said.

Thank god, Kate added silently. For all his juvenile pranks, raunchy comments and sexist behaviour she was very fond of Tony. For all his years in police work he still had a childish outlook on many things, he took great delight in the simpler things around him and you couldn't help but get drawn in. Kate had been astonished at his knowledge of flora and fauna and of the wild creatures that shared their country. Kate had taken Tony at face value when they first met and she didn't have a high opinion of him when she started working for NCIS, a bad thing for a profiler to do. Most days he was infuriating, childish, pushy and annoying. But some days he surprised the hell out of her by showing her a side to himself that she had never thought could exist.

She had worried these last few days that Tony was withdrawing from them because he had decided to leave and it had surprised her that it had hurt to think he could abandon them, that he failed to realise how important he was to them all. It wasn't Gibbs that had the highest case clear up rate, it was Gibbs team. Tony had been on that team a lot longer than Kate or McGee and he had worked with Gibbs for nearly a year on his own and the case clear up rate had never fallen.

Kate had seen the way he practical tortured McGee with his unflattering nicknames, putting him down at every turn, making McGee do the worst jobs possible at a crime scene, poking fun. Kate had mentioned it to Gibbs once, he had merely replied "There's worse than DiNozzo out there" totally unconcerned. Then Kate had witnessed Tony ripping into a fellow agent for mocking McGee, Tony's praise for McGee high, his opinion of the fellow agent low and Kate had thought herself an idiot for not realising sooner. Whatever Tony did to McGee it was to prepare him for what lay ahead, to help toughen him up and even bizarrely to improve his confidence and no one else had the right to treat him in any other way but as a respected fellow agent. Kate was glad Tony seemed to have bounced back from what ever had been bothering him, but she promised herself she would keep a closer eye on him in future; she wouldn't let something like this happen again.

"Kate, what should we do with these?" McGee asked indicating all the bags they had brought into the squad room.

"We're going have to wait until Tony puts in an appearance so we can get Gibbs keys," Kate replied. "He's probably with Ducky."

Kate went to her desk and dialled Autopsy, the phone just rang. She disconnected and dialled Dispatch.

"Dispatch."

"Agent Todd. Do you have the whereabouts of Agent DiNozzo and Dr Mallard?" Kate requested.

"One moment"

There was a long pause.

"Agent DiNozzo responded to a call for back-up at Pier 4 over an hour ago. Dr Mallard was called to the scene also, DB reported."

"Thank you" Kate said putting the phone down. "Tony and Ducky got called out to a case," she explained to McGee and Abby.

"Should we go?" McGee asked.

"No," Kate said. "Tony was called in as back-up, it's not our case. With Ducky at the scene, Tony should be back soon."

* * *

"Cause of death Doc?" Agent Garcia asked. 

Ducky looked up from where he was crouched beside the body of Seaman Hermann.

"Well at a rough guess, I can't be certain though, I would say he died from a broken neck having jumped from a great height with a noose tied round his neck," Ducky replied sarcastically

Palmer ducked his head pretending to fuss over the body so that Garcia won't see his grin.

"Mr Palmer, let's get him back to autopsy," Ducky said dismissing Garcia. He knew the scene had to be processed and every I dotted and t crossed, but really, the incident happened in front of four experience agents, three of which had given exactly the same detailed statement independently of each other. He'll want a TOD next, Ducky thought derisively. Ducky helped Palmer lift the body onto the gurney.

"Take him to the truck Mr Palmer, I'll be with you shortly," Ducky said looking across at Tony who was still sat on an upturned crate, leaning against one of the warehouses support posts.

"Certainly Doctor Mallard," Palmer said wheeling the gurney across the warehouse floor. Ducky walked towards Tony.

"Tony I think it best if you came back to HQ with Mr Palmer and me," Ducky said.

"I need to finish up here Ducky," Tony said not looking from his note taking.

"Agent Garcia's team is in charge of this case," Ducky reminded Tony.

"Yeah, right," Tony sneered. "Before Garcia's finished he'll have the kid as some criminal mastermind and the Probies as gang leaders."

"Tony, he can hardly elaborate on the clear and concise statements given to him by three experienced agents, all of whom are senior field agents to boot," Ducky said. "And once Agent Pratchet regains consciousness he will have a fourth."

"Ted really going to be okay Duck?" Tony asked looking up at Ducky for the first time.

"My understanding is that there was nothing to indicate a life threatening injury. I will be more than happy to phone the hospital to confirm once we get back to autopsy," Ducky replied.

"Ducky," Tony warned

"Tony", Ducky shot straight back in the same tone.

"Fine," Tony said giving in, knowing damn well that the moment he moved his butt from the crate Ducky would now his leg hurt leg hell and soon as they got back Ducky would be poking and prodding him and sticking more damn pills down his throat.

"Jack," Tony called as he started to manoeuvre himself from the crate. "I'm catching a ride with the Doc."

"Sure thing," Jack replied, he looked across at Garcia. "I'll just hang out here for a bit,"

"Thanks man," Tony replied as he stood up from the crate hanging onto the support post as pain shot up his leg.

"Tony, "Ducky said exasperated. "Why didn't you ……. Oh, never mind, here," Ducky said as he reached for Tony's arm and placed it across his shoulders helping to take some of Tony's weight.

"Sorry Ducky," Tony said trying to hold back a hiss of pain as he and Ducky made their way slowly out of the warehouse.

"I should say the H word," Ducky warned. "You've probably caused more damage."

"Ducky, its fine," Tony said, "I just need to rest it," he added quickly at Ducky's glare.

"We'll see, "Ducky said. "Have you ever heard of bubble wrap Tony?" Ducky asked as they inched their way out of the warehouse.

Tony laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Aw, Ducky that hurts, ouch, and that," Tony yelped as Ducky examined Tony's leg. Ducky pushed against Tony's foot. Hot pain flared up his leg.

"Shit! Ducky stop, please," Tony gasped out trying to grab Ducky and pull him away.

"Okay Tony, all done," Ducky said patting Tony on the shoulder. "Jimmy, could you ask Timothy to come down here to lend me a hand?"

"Of course Doctor," Palmer replied moving to the phone.

"What do you need McGee for?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Your leg is in spasm Tony and the bruising it has already sustained does not allow for a deep massage which in most cases would relax the muscle and stop the spasm." Ducky explained.

"So what do ya need with McGee?" Tony asked again.

"I need him and Mr Palmer to hold you while I administer an injection, "Ducky replied.

An injection didn't sound that bad, Tony thought, but why would Ducky need someone to hold him down, let alone two, Tony's pondering was interpreted by the arrival of McGee who was closely followed by Kate.

Kate looked Tony up and down as he sat on one of the autopsy tables his legs spread out before him, Ducky having stripped him of his pants. Tony adjusted the tails of his shirt trying to hide his underwear.

"This isn't a damn peep show Kate," he growled.

Kate just smiled and winked at him.

"Wow Tony," McGee exclaimed having examined Tony's bruised leg. "What incredible colours."

"Glad you like it Probie," Tony snapped

"I think we had best get this over with before Tony's mood deteriorates," Ducky said preparing the syringe.

"Ducky I still don't know why you need Palmer and Probie here?" Tony said sourly. "An injection in the arm can't be that bad."

Ducky turned round, syringe in his hand.

"Tony, it's not going in your arm," Ducky said, "It has to go in your leg muscle and as it's in spasm it's going to be extremely painful, but you have to remain still to ensure you don't snap the needle off." Ducky explained.

"Hey Ducky, surely some painkillers will do the trick," Tony said as he attempted to move his legs off the table. Ducky gave a nod to McGee and Palmer. Palmer gripping Tony's ankles and McGee gripping Tony's shoulders.

"Shit Ducky," Tony gritted out as Ducky approached with the needle. Tony curled his hands around the edge of the table his knuckles turning white.

"Tony, you must hold as still as possible," Ducky warned.

"Just do it Ducky," Tony ordered closing his eyes.

Ducky pressed the needle into Tony's thigh firmly, fighting the resistance as he slid it to the correct depth, he felt Tony go tense, McGee and Palmer tightening their grips. Ducky injected the drugs and pulled the needle back out.

Tony groaned a sigh of relief once the needle was removed, sagging back, thankful that McGee still had a grip of his shoulders.

"All done Tony, you'll feel better in a few minutes. Perhaps you should lie down," Ducky said helping McGee to lay Tony flat. Palmer grabbed a sheet and covered Tony with it.

"Ducky, he's going to be …." Kate started as the group moved away from the table.

"He'll be fine Kate; the drugs will work very soon. He'll be up and getting into more mischief before you know it," Ducky reassured. "He just needs a moment to himself."

"He'll be okay for tonight?" McGee asked in a whisper.

"He'll be fine Timothy."

* * *

Gibbs walked into a deserted squad room. There was paper piled all over Kate's, McGee's and Tony's desks, a pizza box sat on Tony's chair, Gibbs walked towards it, flipping the lid and removing a slice. He was a little concerned that a pizza had not only got cold but had remained unmolested by Tony. He walked to his desk and sat down, pulling an envelope from his coat. He had worried what to do about the envelope ever since Tony's cousin has given it to him. It hadn't been his intention to let Tony know that he had gone to see is Father, but he was uncertain on how to give Tony the envelope. A part of him didn't want to; the items contained within were years old, probably long forgotten by Tony, he won't miss them. But another part of him realised how precious such things could be. He tucked the envelope back into his coat, perhaps Ducky could help. He threw the slice of pizza in the bin.

* * *

Gibbs discovered his missing team the moment he stepped off the elevator and walked into autopsy. He saw Tony lying on a table, a white sheet pulled up to his chest. He gave Ducky a sharp look.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, he marched over to Tony putting a gentle hand on his forehead.

"He's fine Jethro," Ducky said suddenly at his side. "He took a back-up call this afternoon and re-injured his leg. I had to administer an extremely painful injection, once Tony laid down however, he fell asleep. I thought it best to leave him," Ducky quickly explained.

"You sure he's okay Ducky?" Gibbs asked brushing his hand across Tony's hair before replacing it back onto his forehead.

"He'll be fine," Ducky reassured, "Although I would recommend that he is placed on desk duty for a couple of weeks,"

"He won't like that Duck," Gibbs said gently.

"Then he'll have to lump it," Ducky said firmly. "That leg can't take much more, its desk duty or hospital." Ducky said moving away from the table, Gibbs following.

Gibbs looked at Kate and McGee questioningly.

"Ducky needed help with Tony," McGee quickly said.

"Did you get everything done?" Gibbs asked Kate.

"Yes, we just need to take it to your place," Kate replied.

Gibbs pulled his house keys from his pocket passing them to Kate.

"Palmer, help Kate and McGee," Gibbs ordered.

Palmer looked at Ducky and received a confirming nod; he followed Kate and McGee from the room.

"It is very generous of you inviting us all to Christmas dinner Jethro," Ducky said. "What with mother at her sisters I would have found it quite lonely. Should be a quite a lively affair this year, what with Tony, Abby, Timothy, Catlin and young Jimmy all in the same room."

Gibbs walked to the far end of the room making sure he was out of earshot of Tony. Ducky followed.

"I went to see Tony's father," Gibbs suddenly said

"I see," Ducky replied. "It didn't go well?"

"He didn't get a chance to say a lot, one of Tony's cousins caught up with me, he explained a few things. Tony's father is dying." Gibbs explained.

Ducky shot a quick look at Tony. "Do you intend to tell him?" he asked

"I hadn't planned to Duck; I didn't want him to know I'd been. But his cousin gave me something for Tony." Gibbs said pulling the envelope from his coat, flipping it open and pulling out the contents. A small envelope with "mom" written on it and a discoloured photograph sat side by side protected by a plastic cover. A second photograph, a newer, cleaner version of the first completed the contents.

Ducky took the newer photograph from Gibbs hand.

"Tony's mother?" he asked

"Yeah, when his mom died he placed a letter and the photograph in a tin under a summer house his mom liked to use. His cousin managed to get his hands on it before his father."

"His mother was rather beautiful," Ducky said "You can see where Tony got his good looks. You do intend to pass these items to him Jethro, don't you?" Ducky said sharply.

"Ducky, he buried them to remember his mother, god knows what's in that letter, it can't do any good to drag it all back up," Gibbs said.

"Jethro, I am surprised by your attitude," Ducky said sternly. "Tony was a child when he buried this photograph, when he wrote that letter. A loss of a parent eases in time, but the pain is never forgotten and to have items long forgotten or long thought lost returned may bring back bittersweet memories, but it is not for you to deny Tony the right to process them."

"I just don't want him to hurt anymore Ducky, he's been through enough," Gibbs explained.

"None of us like to see him hurting, but he is an adult he has a right to make his own choices. No matter where they may lead him." Ducky said.

"I'll give them to him tonight, after dinner," Gibbs said decisively, putting the items back into the envelope.

"Better wake sleeping beauty up, time to get ready for tonight," Gibbs said to Ducky as he walked back towards Tony.

* * *

Tony was having a great time. He felt relaxed and for the first time in weeks he was genuinely happy. He had damn near fallen off the autopsy table when he was woken and Gibbs faced loomed into his vision. Gibbs had smiled and told Tony to get dressed; he was taking him to dinner. Gibbs had then headed for the door telling Tony he would meet him in the garage. Ducky had appeared holding his pants and asking if his leg felt all right, which to Tony's relief it did, it felt stiff and sore but the unbearable pain had gone.

Ducky had escorted Tony to the garage and had surprised him but getting into the back seat of Gibbs car. Tony shrugged, the more the merrier in his book. Gibbs and Ducky had laughed at Tony's surprised expression when they had turned up at Chan's and Tony had discovered Abby, Kate, McGee and Palmer were already seated at a table. Abby waving enthusiastically at them. The evening just kept getting better and better.

They had finished their meal and Tony had leant back in his chair listening to the conversation between Ducky and Abby regarding bats, the mix of painkillers and alcohol had left him with a pleasant buzz. Ducky had missed the first beer, but had firmly told the others that Tony could have no more after he spotted the second; Ducky had replaced the beer with an orange juice.

"Abby it's time," Gibbs said interrupting the conversation. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Palmer said pulling some thing from underneath the table and passing it to Tony.

Tony sat up in his chair to take the package from Palmer, puzzled. It was a bit early to exchange Christmas presents, he looked down at the package realising that it was in fact a birthday present. He looked up at the others.

"We missed your birthday Tony," Gibbs explained. "Sorry it's late."

Tony just sat there in stunned surprise.

"Tony, open your present," Abby demanded excitedly. "We want our go."

Tony looked back down at the present and started to unwrap it revealing the DVD "The House of Wax", the 1950's original.

"Hey thanks Jimmy," Tony said with a smile. "I don't have this one."

Palmer flushed with pleasure at Tony using his first name, an indication this his present had been well received.

"My turn," Kate said presenting Tony with a beautifully wrapped present. Tony took it with a small amount of suspicion which turned to surprise when he uncovered a book, "The Journals of Lewis & Clark".

"Katie this is … wow," he said as he leafed through the book, Ducky leaning over to peer at it as well.

"Ah a most fascinating book," Ducky said. "The depth of their observations is quite outstanding."

"Thanks Kate," Tony said.

Gibbs and Abby gave McGee a pointed looked. McGee had lost his confidence over the present he had chosen, he was suddenly very nervous about giving it to Tony but the glares from Gibbs and Abby left him with no choice.

"Tony, Happy Belated Birthday," he said as he handed it to Tony.

Tony tore at the paper, starting to laugh as he revealed the title.

"A Magnum P.I Annual Probie?" Tony smiled.

"Tony, I'm sorry ….. "McGee started.

"Where did you get it Tim?" Tony asked. "These are hard to get hold off, 1982, wow, thanks man," Tony finished flipping through the book.

"There's a small memorabilia store …." McGee replied with enthusiasm before being cut of once again.

"Ours now," Abby said practically bouncing in her seat. "Gibbs?"

"Over to you Abs,"

"Gibbs and I have entered you into the River Gorge challenge," she stated.

"Huh?" Tony said mystified.

"It's a two day three man team event. You have to complete a course that includes white water rafting, rock climbing, rappelling and hiking," Gibbs explained.

"Three man team?" Tony asked

"Yeah, that's the catch Tony, Gibbs and I have signed ourselves up as your team members." Abby said.

"You have!" Tony exclaimed. "I didn't know you did that kind of thing Abs."

"I've done some climbing, but we have until May to get into shape, so you guys can teach me." Abby said pleased that her present to Tony would enable her to spend more time with both Gibbs and Tony.

"Bout time you took that stuff back up," Gibbs said.

Conversations then started about the various presents and the reasons behind them that lasted long into the night.

* * *

Gibbs pulled up outside Tony's apartment block and killed the engine. He turned towards Tony who was gathering up all his presents. Gibbs reached into his coat and fingered the envelope.

"Tony I ….. "he started but Tony turned towards him.

"Boss I had the most, I just can't believe," Tony stopped unable to find the words; he leant forward and gave Gibbs a brief hug.

"Boss, the last couple of weeks, they were tough, but I want you to know I'm over it now, I know where my family truly is. " Tony said.

He released his safety belt and grabbed his presents.

"Can you believe I spent an hour discussing flora and fauna with McGee and Palmer," Tony chuckled opening the door.

He started to get out of the car.

"Tony, remember everyone is staying at my place tomorrow night, don't forget to bring what you'll need." Gibbs reminded him.

"Not a problem Boss." Tony acknowledged as he got out of the car, he ducked back down again looking at Gibbs. "I have got you the most kick arse present," he said with a huge grin, "wait till you unwrap it in front of Katie" He closed the car door and walked to his apartment building.

Gibbs started the car and drove off. There was no way he was going to burst the kids happiness, not tonight. He hadn't seen Tony so happy in weeks; he'll give him a few more days just to make sure it wasn't a fluke, that Tony really understood where he belonged. Things were looking good. Gibbs reached into his coat and fingered the envelope. A few more days won't hurt.

* * *

_Sorry guys that's it. Thank you for all the brilliant reviews, you are the best!_

_Planning on a sequal to The only thing Necessary, wonder what ole Enquire Pablo's been up to, but then again there has been interest in what happened in Baltimore, sorry, what's that muse, you want to write something about the River Gorge Challenge, where who does what? Now, that's just mean, no, no I like it. Perhaps we should let them decide._

_Over to you guys._


End file.
